Mira lo que el amor ha hecho vol I
by HeShipWincest
Summary: Cuando a Sam le empiezan a apretar los pantalones...    Tradución.Epic!Fic osea un long fic muy largo Mpreg!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la traducción:  
><strong>

Holitas gente :), les traigo la historia que a mi gusto es la mejor historia Mpreg!Wincest ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, porque tiene más e 450.000 palabras y 110 capitulos en 3 volumenes, la disfrute tanto que decidicí junto con la ayuda de mi siempre amiga alfer, traducir esta historia que es de lo mejor. Espero la disfruten tanto como nosotros al leerla.

Autor: Laminy.

Traductores: Alfer y Heshipswincest.

Género: General, romance, angustia.

Advertencias: Mpreg, demonios, muerte de personajes (menores), mucha angustia.

**Capitulo 1.**

A Sam le hubiera gustado poder decir que se despertó debido a la alarma del despertador o al sol que entra por la ventana, o qué diablos, a que Dean roncaba o hablaba en sueños. Pero por supuesto, no, eso sería demasiado fácil .Tenía que ser por Dean cantado en la ducha.

-Cristo-, murmuró, rodando sobre su costado y metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Solo amortiguaba un poco el ruido, y era un poco difícil respirar allí debajo, por lo que abandono la idea, y se quedó allí, aceptando el hecho de que ahora estaba despierto, y no habría forma de volver a dormirse.

La ducha se cerro y Sam oyó salir a Dean y abrirse la puerta del baño solo unos segundos más tarde.-Buenos días Sam-dijo Dean, yendo hasta su bolsa.-¿Qué problema tienes? No tienes un aspecto muy atractivo.-

-¿Cabreado?-pregunto Sam sentándose. -Bueno, no lo estaría si alguien no hubiese estado cantando en la maldita ducha a las ocho de la mañana.-

Dean bajó la toalla y comenzó a secarse las piernas, pasando la tela arriba y abajo por la dorada piel.-Tú eres madrugador. De hecho, lo eres más que yo. Así que imagínate como me cabreo al despertarme con alguien babeando en mi pecho.-

Sam se sonrojó y bajo la mirada a sus manos.-Yo no me babeo.-

-Demonios que no-replico Dean tirando de sus bóxer.-Ahora, vamos, levantate ¿O voy a tener que sacarte de la cama hoy?

-¿Donde es exactamente a donde debemos ir, Dean?-, preguntó Sam sin levantarse de la cama.-Hemos terminado en este pueblo, puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que quiera en la cama hoy.-

-No, no puedes-, dijo Dean metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza. -Nos vamos, bueno, yo me voy, y si quieres venir ya estas tardando.-

Sam gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama, siempre está inquieto cuando acaba de despertarse. -Dean, vamos, por favor. No quiero sentarme en el coche todo el día. Creo que no me siento muy bien.-

Dean termino de abrochare el cinturón, luego se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Aparto el pelo de Sam para alejarlo de sus ojos. -¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a vomitar o algo así?-

Miro a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol que se filtraba por la ventana.-No lo sé. Es algo así como cuando me mareo en el coche, pero no he estado allí.-

Dean suspiró, luego se inclinó para besar la frente de Sam, y después sus labios. -Bueno... bien. ¿De acuerdo? Nos quedaremos, pero sólo hasta que te sientas mejor. Y es mejor que no estés fingiendo - se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse los jeans.-

-Whoa Whoa-, dijo Sam, levantando las manos.- Acabo de decirte que estoy enfermo. No voy a tener sexo contigo ahora.-

Dean lanzó los vaqueros y luego tiro de su camiseta. -¿Estás de bromeando? Acabas de decir que estás enfermo, no quiero contagiarme. Voy a volver a la cama, son las ocho -

Gruño y rodo al otro lado de la cama haciéndole sitio a Dean. Dean se acurruco contra su costado, la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sam, la mano abierta justo por encima de su ombligo.-Te quiero Sammy.-

Sam bostezó, y asintió con la cabeza. -Yo también te quiero. Ahora vuelve a dormirte, por favor.-

Dean le planto un beso justo por encima del peso y volvió a recostarse.-Lo intentare, pero será mejor que alguien no empiece a babear de nuevo.-

….

Dean tocó a la puerta del baño cuando entró a la habitación después de ir a buscar comida. -Sam, ¿estás ahí?-

-¿Dónde más podría estar, Dean?- contestó Sam, y Dean pudo oír el sarcasmo en su voz. -Saldré en un minuto.-

-Ooookay- se acercó a la pequeña mesa del motel y abrió su bolsa de Happy Meal -Hey Sam, un juguete de Johnny Depp gratis.-

-¡Qué bien!-Y entonces Dean oyó arcadas detrás de la puerta.

-Oye Sam, ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

El ruido de la cadena, agua en el lavabo y se abrió la puerta. Sam apareció en la habitación, no se había vestido, aun llevaba solo la camiseta y los bóxer.-Si estoy bien, debe de ser solo una gripe o algo así. Me pondré bien ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir comida?-

-McDonalds- -respondió Dean agitando su pequeño juguete de Piratas del Caribe a su hermano.- Me salte el Happy meal para ti...solo tienes papas fritas, hamburguesas, ya sabes, cosas aburridas para viejos.-

San rodo lo ojos y se sentó. Desenvolvió su hamburguesa, la olio y le dio un solo bocado antes de que su estomago se revolviera, -Oh, mierda.-

Dean bajó su juguete por un minuto para mirar a Sam sobre la gran bolsa de McDonalds el centro de la mesa. -¿Sam? ¿Está...?-

Sam empujó su silla hacia atrás y corrió al baño, sin tiempo para cerrar la puerta antes de vomitar de nuevo.

Dean se inclino hacia delante para ver si Sam estaba bien. -¿Necesitas ayuda ahí dentro?-Un apagado no y Dean volvió a jugar con su juguete, usando una de las papas de Sam como espada.-Soy el capitán Jack, quiero que me devuelvas mi barco.-

….

-¿Lo tienes todo?-. Preguntó Dean a la mañana siguiente, empujando Sam mientras su hermano se vestía.

-Todo está en las bolsas, Dean-, respondió Sam, sonando molesto. -¿Son tuyos?

Dean miró a Sam -¿Mi qué?-

Sam se volvió a Dean, rodando los ojos. -Estos jeans. ¿Son tuyos? -

Dean sacudió la cabeza. -¿Cómo es posible que no te quepan?-

-No, lo...hacen, pero por lo general me quedan sueltos-respondió Sam abrochándose el cinturón.-Que raro, ¿seguro que no son los tuyos?-

Dean asintió con la cabeza, y agarro su bolsa del suelo. -Sí, estoy seguro gordito, ahora vamos, quiero salir de aquí. Quizás irnos sea algo bueno para tu estómago también. -

Sam agarro la bolsa y golpeo a Dean en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.-No estoy gordo. Aun tengo mas músculos que tu.-

Dean cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y le dio la bolsa a Sam que la lanzo a la parte de atrás del coche. -Bueno, tal vez tus abdominales son cada vez mas grandes-se rio para sus adentros.- ¿O es la polla?-

-Cristo-, murmuró Sam, instalándose en el asiento del pasajero. -Siempre es mi polla contigo ¿no?-

Dean sonrió y arqueó una ceja mientras hacía girar la llave en el encendido. -Es una buena polla, cerdito.-

-Dean-, espetó Sam .-Ya está bien, joder. -No estoy gordo-, se acomodó en su asiento, y, observando a Dean por el rabillo del ojo, levantó la sudadera de su estómago, para mirar la piel de debajo.

-Sam, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?ó Dean por la sorpresa. -Mantén tu camisa en el coche.-

-Eso no era lo que decías la semana pasada-, murmuró Sam mientras seguía inspeccionándose el estomago. No eran sus músculos lo que le habían hecho coger peso, había engordado.-Dean ¿cómo puedo haber engordado? He vomitado todo lo que he comido los últimos dos días.-

Dean se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada al estómago de Sam. -No sé. Quizás eres como esa mujer del show del Dr. Phil, comía dormida. -

Sam levanto la cabeza y miro a Dean con una incredulidad completa y absoluta.-A: No como dormido. No podría salir de la cama contigo tirado encima ni aunque quisiera. Y B: ¿Porque ves al Dr Phil? Quiero decir, si Oprah no era suficientemente malo...-

-Oprah es dios, Sam-dijo Dean.-Y no voy a dejar que hables mal de ella.-

-Oh dios-, murmuró Sam dejando caer la sudadera y alisando la tela. -Bueno, eso está bien Dean. Es bueno saber que tienes otros ídolos además de papá.-

-Sam-, advirtió Dean.-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar sobre papá?-

-Dean nos dejó en el hospital-,le recordó Sam-Tú estabas en coma y yo tenía una pierna rota, y él se fue un segundo después de que le dieran el alta.-

-Tenía que ir detrás del demonio-, protesto agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que tenia los nudillos blancos.-Lo hizo por nosotros, Sam, lo hizo por nuestro bien.-

Sam gruñó con incredulidad, y golpeó el salpicadero. -¡No lo hemos visto en casi seis meses, Dean! ¡Él maldito nos abandonó! -

Dean desvió el coche de la carretera y lo detuvo en el arcén.-No nos abandonó, Sam. Está luchando.-

Sam negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. -Sólo conduce, Dean. Sólo conduce.-

….

Estaban durmiendo en el coche, horas después de su pelea. Tenían dinero para una habitación de motel, pero, por desgracia, todos los moteles de la ciudad estaban llenos. Dean dormía en la parte de atrás, con tres camisas a cuadros como almohada, Sam estaba en el frente, sentado, consiguiéndose una contractura en el cuello. Se despertó lentamente, tomando nota de su entrono, recordando el largo viaje. De repente lo asalto el hambre. Pepinillos. ¡No! Mantequilla de .Pepinillos y mantequilla de cacahuetes. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento y golpeó Dean, tratando de despertarlo. –Dean.-

Dean se movió, pero enseguida se enterró aún más en el asiento.

-¡Dean!-Sam lo volvió a intentar, esta vez golpeando el culo de Dean.

-¿Qué?-espetó Dean, rodando en el asiento para hacer frente a su hermano.

-Tengo hambre-, dijo en voz baja y el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

-Oh joder, no me despiertes para decirme eso-dijo Dean cabreado y con voz cansada.-Coge las llaves y conduce a alguna parte. Consigue algo de comer. Ahora cierra la boca-.Y con eso volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Tú tienes las llaves-, le recordó Sam .

Después de muchas quejas, Dean se traslado hasta la parte delantera, con la cabeza cayéndole hacia delante a cada par de segundos por la somnolencia. en una pequeña tienda que abría las veinticuatro horas. Sam salió del coche, se aseguro de que tenía su billetera y caminó hacia ella.

Dean casi se había dormido abrazado al volante cuando Sam volvió a salir con un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y una cuchara de plástico en una mano.-Que es…-

Sam resoplo y se metió una cucharada en la boca.

-Sam, Sam, ¿Por qué lloras? Y ¿estás loco? - Preguntó Dean, recostándose en el asiento, ya despierto.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y resopló de nuevo acurrucándose en su asiento. -No tienen pepinillos.-

-¿No...No tienen pepinillos? ¿Y por eso te has conseguido mantequilla de cacahuete? Es eso bastante….-

Sam sacudió la cabeza. -No tienen pepinillos para mi mantequilla de maní.-

Dean miro a Sam, observando cómo, prácticamente, aspiraba medio tarro de mantequilla.-Lo siento , creo que estoy a punto de vomitar.-

Las nauseas de Sam eran evidentes y Dean estaba a punto de decirle que saliera del coche, porque no había manera de que lo dejara vomitar allí, pero Sam siguió comiendo la mantequilla de cacahuete.- ¿Porqué no tienen pepinillos?-pregunto agarrando la cuchara de plástico blanco con fuerza.- ¿Qué clase de tienda de mierda no venden pepinillos?-, comenzó a llorar de nuevo ,y miró a Dean entre lagrimas.

Tenía un aspecto bastante patético, pensó Dean, pero se inclino y tiro de Sam en un torpe abrazo, no muy seguro de que le pasaba a su hermano, pero haría cualquier cosa por que se callara.-Shh, Sammy, no llores, no pasa nada. Estoy seguro de que solo se les han agotado. Todo ira bien. Comete tu mantequilla de cacahuete.-

Bueno, esa era una frase que Dean nunca pensó que diría.

….

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que Sam tuviera otro antojo. Paso justo después de que Sam no pudiera abrocharse el botón del pantalón .Después de llorar un poco, exigió fideos secos salpicados de atún. Cuando Dean regreso a la habitación del motel, Sam estaba sin camisa, examinándose a sí mismo en el espejo del baño mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-¿Sam?-, preguntó Dean, mirando a escondidas desde un rincón al baño.

-Mírame-, dijo Sam en voz baja, mirando a Dean. -¿Qué me está pasando?-

Dejo caer la bolsa de plástico en la puerta y entro en el baño para rodear a Sam con sus brazos.-No lo sé-, admitió besándolo en el hombro y cubriendo su mano con la suya para frotar sobre el estomago juntos.-No quiero ofenderte ni nada de eso Sam, pero comes mucho mas. Tal vez solo has aumentado de peso .No pasa nada.-

Sam negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -Hay algo en mí, Dean.-

-¿Algo como qué?-pregunto Dean mirando el reflejo de Sam en el espejo y luego hacia abajo ,a su estomago.

Las lágrimas de Sam se desbordaron, se soltó el estómago y se dejo caer rápidamente al suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, sollozando con fuerza.

Dean se dejó caer al suelo junto a él. -Shh, Sammy, no llores-, le susurró, tratando de consolarlo. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de Sam, y Sam se volvió hacia él para llorar en su pecho, las lágrimas empapando su camisa. -Por favor, no llores. Dime qué te pasa. -

-Creo que estoy embarazado-, dijo Sam en voz baja, dejando de llorar por un momento.

El mundo entero se detuvo en ese momento, y Dean limitó a mirar Sam. -¿Embarazado?

Sam asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a llorar, dejando a Dean congelado en el lugar, la vista clavada en el estómago de Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Sammy- dijo Dean suavemente cuando Sam finalmente se calmó- Tú no puedes, lo que quiero decir es...No creo que sea posi-

-¡Ya lo sé Dean!- Sam exclamo, alejándose de Dean haciendo que se sentaran a una distancia del uno del otro, Entonces Sam comenzó a mirar a Dean -Lo sé, ¿vale? ¿No crees que no he pensado en que no es posible, que los hombres simplemente no se pueden quedar embarazados?¡ Lo he pensado Dean! Y créeme, creo que lo estoy- Tomo un largo aliento y comenzó a mirar a sus pies, como si fueran tan interesantes como un hombre embarazado.-

-Sam-dijo Dean, simplemente por decirlo, simplemente para que su hermano supiera que el esta ahí. Alcanzo su mano para acariciar el hombro de Sam, pero este se estremeció y se alejó del toque de Dean.-¿Sam?-

-No me toques-le contesto sin mirar a Dean.-¿Cómo puedes siquiera tocarme ahora?-

-Porque te amo-respondió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, para él lo era. Se paró y miro hacia abajo, ofreciéndole a Sam su mano-Vamos, debes tener hambre. Te traeré algo.-

Sam se quedó mirándole, con la nariz irritada e hinchada, unos ojos igual de irritados y con las mejillas manchadas por lágrimas. Casi se le rompió el corazón a Dean, ver al hombre que amaba tanto de esa forma, destrozado .Sam tomo un respiro profundo, entonces miro hacia la mano de su hermano permitiéndole a este que lo levantara de su asiento.

Dean paso su brazo por el hombro de Sam ligeramente para que este no se terminara asustando. Caminaron lentamente fuera del baño, Sam dando pequeños pasos con sus largas piernas. Dean lo guio hasta la cama cercana a la puerta del baño y se sentaron.-Te conseguí tus... uh, fideos y atún. Si aún. No sé si aún los quieres pero te los conseguí.-alcanzo a balbucear.

Sam miro a Dean, dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía-Si.-

Dean sonrió ampliamente, claramente no esperando a que Sam quisiera comer en el momento. ¿Sí? Bien entonces, veamos lo que tenemos" Dijo acercando una bolsa de plástico poniéndola en su regazo. Saco dos paquetes de y luego una lata de atún.-Esto es todo, ¿Lo quieres?-  
>Sam asintió y tomo la comida del regazo de Dean, abriendo una bolsa de . En silencio le ofreció la bolsa ya abierta a Dean mientras en la otra mano sostenía la pequeña lata de atún.<p>

Dean sacudió su cabeza, pensando por un momento. Metió la mano en la bolsa y rompió un pedazo de fideos-No atún, gracias.-

Sam uso sus dedos para cuidadosamente escarbar en el atún. Lo unto en un gran pedazo de fideo seco al que mordió con hambre. Gimió con delicia mientras se limpiaba la boca -¿Seguro que no quieres un poco de atún?-

Dean miro a su hermano mientras este masticaba, luego a la lata de atún y entonces trago con fuerza-N-No..Yo, si estoy bien asi.-sonrió y sacudió su cabeza mientras Sam untaba otro poco de atún en su fideo, observando la habitación-Entonces ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Mucho mejor.-dijo Sam con la boca llena, moviéndose a un lado y golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de Dean ."Gracias al atún que me conseguiste" inclinándose para darle un beso de agradecimiento al mayor, pero Dean pudo oler el aroma a atún y movió su cabeza, haciendo que los labios de Sam besaran su mejilla en lugar de sus labios. El castaño retrocedió y miro al otro con horror, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar con el brillo de las lágrimas nuevamente lo dije ¡Soy asqueroso! ¡No puedes siquiera acercarte a mí!-

Dean se acercó a Sam y lo agarro por los hombros, tratando de sacudirlo un poco-No Sam no comiences a llorar de nuevo ¡Es solo el atún! Solo el atún, ¿vale? Simplemente no me gusta el atún.-le dijo.-Aun te amo.-

Sami miro a su hermano con ilusión-¿En serio?¿Aun me quieres?-

-Claro que si.-le aseguro. Atrayendo a Sam hacia él, dándole un beso e ignorando el sabor a atún en su boca. Deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, luchando contra el impulso de cortar la caricia por el sabor a atan, sabía que si lo hacía no sería exactamente bueno para el ego de Sam en ese momento. Rompió el beso, separándose lo suficiente así sus labios no se tocaran pero sus alientos se juntaban, sus narices presionaban la una contra la otra. Entonces Sam le sonrió a Dean en los labios.

-Te amo.-le dijo con suavidad, besando la punta de la nariz de Dean.

-Te amo, Sammy.-Dean le respondió.

Se separaron lente y Sam miro alrededor de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algún reloj, no sin antes untando más atún en sus fideos.-¿Qué hora es?

Dean ojeó su reloj.-Uh, las siete.-

-¿De la noche?-pregunto Sam con algo de incredulidad.-Pero estoy tan casando…-dejo su tuna y los fideos a un lado, estirándose y dando un bostezo.-No debería estar tan cansado.

El mayor se levantó de la cama, dándole a Sam el espacio suficiente para estirar sus piernas en la cama.-Solo tomate una siesta, duerme todo lo que puedas, ¿Bien? No te hará mal.-

El castaño asintió, dando otro bostezo y agarrando las sabanas, tratando de cubrirse con ellas.  
>-Déjame a mi.-le dijo el rubio suavemente, acomodando las sabanas alrededor y dándole otra almohada. Se arrodillo enfrente de la cama, mirando a Sam.- ¿Estas cómodo?<p>

Sam asintió, con sus parpados a punto de cerrarse. Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Dean, acariciándole, sintiendo como la barba rastroja de Dean.-Cansado.-

-Shh.-le susurró Dean, besando la frente de Sam.-Duérmete.-Se paró y cruzo la habitación hasta la laptop. Dean estaba seguro que obviamente este no era un embarazo común, pero decidió buscar en el internet por algo de información de todas formas. Los síntomas para las mujeres parecían ser exactamente los mismos que los que Sam tenia y probablemente los que seguirían también.-La mayoría de los cambios de humor comienzan a aparecer alrededor de las seis a diez semanas… ¿Seis a diez semanas?-dando una rápida mirada hacia Sam, que se veía sereno por una vez.-Maldición, seguramente el ya….lleva un tiempo así.-volvió su mirada a la pantalla.-Ardor de estómago, fatiga y frecuentes ganas de ir al baño. También tal vez te sientas poco atractivo a tus ojos o a los de tu pareja.-dando otra mirada a Sam.-Pues maldición Sam, te has convertido en toda una mujer aquí.-

Haciéndose una idea, Dean volvió a Google y escribió:" Embarazo masculino demonio".-Veamos que tenemos aquí…Anime, avistamientos de hombres embarazados… ¿Fetichismo por el embarazo? ¿Qué demonios?-Tenía que hacer click en ese link. -El fetichismo hacia el embarazo es un fetiche sexual hacia las mujeres que están embarazadas. Si poseen una barriga más grande de lo común, causa más excitación, es bastante similar al fetiche por el tamaño de los senos de la mujer.-Dean se estremeció y cerro sus ojos, tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.-Gracias a Dios que soy un hombre dotado-

Sam gimió, aun dormido detrás de él pero el mayor simplemente lo ignore, estaba acostumbrado a hacer que Sam hiciera sonidos raros en su sueño. Volviendo atrás a Google, escribió "Embarazo masculino súcubos" y no encontró nada que dijera que un hombre pudiera quedar embarazado.

-Embarazo masculino Lilith.- y sucedió la misma cosa. Finalmente, lo entendió. Claro que ni Lilith ni un súcubo podrían hacer que un hombre quedara embarazado." Embarazo masculino…íncubos" ¡Ajá!-Un demonio con forma masculina que se acuesta con hombres y mujeres que duermen, especialmente con mujeres para tener relaciones sexuales con estas.-Dio una mirada a Sam nuevamente, preguntándose si eso era efectivamente lo que le había pasado a su hermano.-Especialmente en mujeres pero no solo ellas…"

Apago la laptop, tomó su celular de la mesa y con rapidez marco el número de Jhon.-Uh, hola papá. Sé que no hemos hablado pero está la cosa. Creo que un demonio le ha hecho algo a Sam pero no te preocupes, iremos a ver a Bobby o algo, el probablemente sabrá que hacer. Solo quería que lo supieras, vale, adiós.-apagó el celular, dejándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa. No estaba cansado, pero obviamente sin Sam despierto, no es que tuviera mucho más que hacer en la habitación pero tampoco consideraba seriamente dejar a Sam solo.

Dean se deslizo en su silla, jugando con su anillo en el dedo le llego otra idea.

Tal vez no fuera un demonio. Volvió a la computadora y fue directamente a Google Solo escribió "Embarazo masculino" y esto fue lo se salió: Falso embarazo masculino. Coexistencia de delirios e infestación masculina. Leyó suavemente para el mismo

Un treintañero, mercante marino fue tratado porque sentía que estaba embarazo. Describió los síntomas, no muy diferentes de los presentes en el embarazo femenino.

Por lo que respecta al diagnóstico del paciente, solo se puede tener una impresión: Una esquizofrenia en proceso acompañada de un tipo de paranoia.

Se le realizo un examen psicoacadémico, como la homosexualidad como núcleo de conflicto .De los tres componentes motivacionales de la homosexualidad—sexo, poder y dependencia—el componente sexual fue el más débil en el paciente. Se identificaba con figuras masculinas fuertes en una manera inconsciente de apropiarse de su fuerza. Sus problemas con el poder se acoplaron a sus conflictos sociales, incapaz de aceptar sus intereses sexuales, empujándolo en la ilusión de crear una forma de protegerse a si mismo. Donde el despreciado se convertiría en el ser más fuerte.

Sus síntomas comenzaron disminuir luego de dos meses de tratamiento, luego de cuatro meses ya estaba libre de los síntomas.

Dean pensó por un momento, entonces trago saliva.-Sammy.-Dean suspiro, cerrando la laptop nuevamente, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos. –Cristo, Sammy.-cálidas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, parpadeo, levantando su cabeza.-Joder.-Muy buenas opciones tenia. Demonio, loco o algo incluso más raro, más raro incluso de como Sam se había embarazado. Por él. Dean nunca lo había pensado que lo diría, pero secretamente esperaba que fuera la opción de "loco". El artículo decía que este tipo recibió tratamiento, además que Dean ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería hijos.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj nuevamente. Solo eran las ocho de la noche. Cristo, definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy larga

….

Abrió los parpados al tiempo que comenzaba a despertar. La habitación estaba oscura, segura de las luces brillantes que se colaban por la ventana. Lentamente se sentó, y parpadeo unas pocas veces, tratando de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad. Dean estaba acostado a su lado, acurrucándose a su lado con una mano bajo la almohada. Su reloj estaba sobre el velador, donde se suponía su propio reloj debía de estar.

Se acercó a este y leyó superficie del artefacto, 3:23 am. Solo que ahora no estaba cansando y dudó que pudiera volverse a dormir. Volvió nuevamente su mirada a Dean, quien estaba pacíficamente dormido, entonces se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Luego de calmarse a sí mismo, comenzó a lavarse sus manos. Mojándose la cara con agua fría.

Le golpeo de golpe entonces, la revelación del día anterior, por qué se había ido a dormir tan temprano. Embarazo. La palabra le hizo eco en su mente, se palpo su estómago y cerró los ojos. Él sabía que algo estaba en él, lo sabía pero tal vez estaba equivocado sobre exactamente que era.

Sam jamás había estado alrededor de mujeres embarazas, en realidad jamás alrededor de cualquier tipo de mujer, exceptuando sus amigas en Stanford, profesoras y claro, Jess. No estaba muy seguro por lo que ellas podían llegar a pasar en este tipo de situación. Sabía que tenían antojos de comidas, cambios de humor además las que salían en la TV siempre parecían muy cansadas. Se masajeo su estómago, gentilmente y miro hacia abajo donde estaban sus dedos.

-Hey bebé.-dijo suavemente, hablándole a lo que se estuviera dentro de él.-Sé que está ahí. Dean tal vez no me cree pero yo lo sé. Supongo…Supongo que soy tu papá.-miró atrás, hacia el espejo preguntándose si efectivamente se había vuelto completamente loco. Sacudió su cabeza y simplemente apago las luces del baño, volviendo a la cama. Se metió debajo de las sabanas y acerco su pecho a la espalda de Dean, pasando un brazo por el costado de Dean.-Supongo que tú eres su papá también…-dijo con suavidad, presionando contra la espalda de Dean, dándole un beso en su cuello.

Dean mascullo removiéndose en la calma pero se calmó. Sal no tardo en volver a dormir, escuchando la respiración de Dean de manera confortante.

….

-¿Nos vamos?.- preguntó Sam desde la cama, viendo como Dean empacaba los bolsos rápidamente.

-¿Uh?-pregunto Dean, dirigiéndole la mirada a Sam, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama.-"Si, Sam, nos estamos yendo por un tiempo. No creo…Creo…Bobby.-le dijo-Deberíamos ir a ver a Bobby…o ir al hospital.-como si no se pudiera decidir.-Bien, iremos a ver a Bobby y luego al hospital.-

-¡No creo que un hospital este equipado para lidiar con esto!-dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su estómago en la última palabra.-Hombres embarazados no son exactamente la normal.-

-No es por eso.-Dean señalando a su estómago.-¡Es por esto!.-tocándose su sien.

Sam miró a Dean con confusión.-¿Qu-Que? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando que no me estás diciendo?-

Dean paró de empacar por un segundo, mirando a su hermano.-No lo sé exactamente, Sam. Aún. Todo lo que sé es que eres un esquizofrénico quien es solamente gay porque estas en un problema de poder con otros hombres y porque piensas que eres débil-dijo, haciendo una pausa-Oh y algo de unas ilusiones de espacio, algo así.-explicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todas y simplemente siguió empacando.

-¡Dean!-gritó Sam.-¡No estoy loco! ¡Hay algo dentro de mí!-

-Entonces es un incubo, te llevaré donde Bobby.-Dean respondió, metiendo una de sus camisas en el bolso.-¿Qué parte de mi plan no entiendes? Vamos, levántate, vístete y nos iremos.- Sam sacudió su cabeza, agarrando su almohada, tratando de calmarse para no patearle el trasero a Dean.-No iré a ningún lado, hasta que admitas que no estoy loco.

-¡Bien!.-Dean admitió.-No estás loco.-

-Gracias.-

-Has sido preñado por un incubo. Bien, ahora nos vamos hacia Dakota del sur a casa de Bobby, vamos, levántate.

Sam sacudió su cabeza, tirándole la almohada a Dean en la cara cuando este se acercó.-¡Déjame solo! Ve a Dakota del sur por ti mismo, yo me quedo aquí.-

Dean rodo sus ojos, tomando a su hermano pero este solo se apartó, pateando a su hermano con su pierna directamente en el estómago.-Vamos Sam, no pelees conmigo. No hoy, ¿vale?-intentó acercarse a Sam nuevamente, intentando agarrarlo por la cintura pero este solo siguió pateando y moviéndose, haciendo que ambos finalmente terminaran en el piso.

Dean se recuperó primero y tomo ventaja de eso, rodando sobre su hermano, quedando encima de este. Tomando sus muñecas.-Vamos Sam , perdiste. ¡Ahora vámonos maldición!

Sam sacudió su cabeza, atrayéndolo su muslo para finalmente darle un golpe en la ingle Dean.

-Oh mierda.-Dean gruño, dejando ir las muñecas de Sam. Sam tomo los brazos de su hermano y le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Dean rodara y chocara con el velador. Sam se incorporó rápidamente, tomando una posición defensiva, esperando a que Dean se incorporara también

Dean se quedó abatido por un momento, tratando de soportar el dolor saliendo de su garganta pero viendo a Sam encima de él hizo que una chispa se encendiera en él. Se paró de un salto, enfrentándose al castaño.-Sam no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. Bobby puede ayudarnos.-

-¡No necesitamos su ayuda!-Sam gritó.-¡No es algo con lo que nos pueda ayudar! ¡Estoy embarazado!-

-¡No, no lo estás!-Den le grito devuelta.-¡Esta todo en tu cabeza! Eso o es que has sido atacado por un incubo. De cualquier forma, esto no es tu culpa y podemos resolverlo.-dando un paso hacia su hermano pero Sam retrocedió, para fortuna de Dean quien estaba más que harto de todo esto, Sam se tropezó y cayó al piso, aterrizando sobre su trasero con un suave.-Oof.-

Dean se acercó a Sam, ofreciéndole su mano pero este no la acepto. Los ojos de este estaban apretados, mientras aferraba su estómago con el cuerpo tensado.-¿Sam? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

Sam asintió, pensando que obviamente no lo estaba, trato de pararse pero solo se volvió a caer.-Duele, Dean.-admitió-Dios, como duele.

Dean se sentó en el piso casi automáticamente, atrayendo a Sam a su regazo, acunándolo en sus brazos.-Mierda Sam, no pretendía…Lo siento.-Apretó sus ojos, tratando de alejar las lágrimas mientas Sam estaba ahí, en la mitad de su regazo. Dio un largo respiro y se mordió el labio inferior.-No quise lastimarte.-dijo el mayor suavemente, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Sam.-No debí…estás cansado y yo solo quería….-

-Está bien, Dean.-dijo Sam suavemente, moviéndose del regazo de su hermano.-Ya no duele, solo debió ser stress o algo. Está bien.-

El rubio se aclaró su garganta, pasándose las manos por sus ojos y mirando a Sam, solo para darle un beso fugaz.-Sam, odio decirlo de nuevo pero no podemos lidiar con eso solos. Si es un incubo, si lo es Sam, Bobby puede ayudarnos. Y si no es así, si realmente estas.-tragando saliva.-Embarazado, entonces tal vez él sepa cómo lidiar con eso también.-

Sam asintió, relajando su cuerpo contra el de Dean.-¿Qué pasa si realmente soy esquizofrénico? ¿Qué pasará entonces?-mirando hacia Dean, encontrándose con una mirada verde.

-Entonces te ayudaremos con eso.-dijo Dean suavemente.-No estoy seguro que está pasando aquí Sammy pero eres mi responsabilidad. Siempre lo has sido. Y ahora, lo que sea que este aquí.-pasando su mano por el estómago de Sam.-Es mi responsabilidad también.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-¿De nuevo, Sam?-pregunto Dean incrédulo mirando a su hermano. -Cristo, acabamos de parar hace solo una hora.-

Sam rebotaba en su asiento, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ojos suplicantes.-Una hora y veinticuatro minutos, en realidad.-

Dean lo volvió a mirar con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. -¿Has estado llevando la cuenta?-

Sam se encogió de hombros y empezó a juguetear con el cinturón de seguridad, cualquier cosa para quitarse de la cabeza su vejiga. -Bueno, sí, quería ver cuánto tiempo podía aguantar. Dean, por favor, detente un momento. No tardare mucho.-

-Sí, sí, sí-, murmuró Dean, deteniéndose cerca de una zona boscosa. -Gracias a Dios que no eres una mujer, no sé a dónde van ellas.-

Sam se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, abrió rápidamente la puerta del impala y salto fuera. Salvo la pequeña cuenca de un desagüe y corrió unos metros entre los arboles

Dean se inclinó, y gritó por la puerta abierta, -¡Cuidado con los cazadores de ciervos!- Un minuto más tarde, Sam volvió a salir de los árboles con una mirada de alivio en su rostro. Cuando estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, se agarró el estómago, se alejó del coche, y vomito sobre la hierba. Dean se le quedo mirando con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. -Oh, eso es asqueroso.-

Sam vomitó durante unos minutos más, antes de limpiarse la boca y darse la vuelta para caminar hasta el coche. -Lo siento.-

Dean se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. Arranco el coche para sacarlo del arcén y volver al asfalto.- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Sam asintió con la cabeza, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, doblo sus largas piernas sobre el asiento y se apoyó contra la puerta. -Cansado.-

-Por supuesto-, dijo Dean en voz baja. -Quiero decir, ¿tienes hambre? Trajiste tu comida.-

Sam volvió a asentir pero no fue a por su bolsa. -No tengo hambre. No estoy de humor para comer. Dean, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-Claro, Sammy.

Sam respiró hondo, cambio de postura en asiento y se sentó mas erguido. -¿Qué crees que me pasa?-se inclino y torpemente, se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos caer al suelo y estirando los dedos del pie.-En serio. Y nada de bromas, por favor. -

-Honestamente...- empezó Dean, tratando de pensar en una buena manera de expresar lo que estaba a punto de decir.-No creo que estés embarazado, Sam .-

Sam puso cara larga e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, casi mirando a Dean desde debajo de sus pestañas.-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?-

-No-protestó Dean, tratando de prestar atención a Sam y a la carretera.-No estás mintiendo, Sam. Yo no...es solo que es mucho mas probable que sea un incubo .Pero no se que pensar. Anoche mire en internet, mientras dormías...Y todo, hasta ahora, encaja con los síntomas de una mujer embarazada. La ansiedad, los cambios de humor, el orinar y estar cansado todo el tiempo-, explico Dean como si fuera algo que Sam ya no supiese. -Si en realidad estas embarazado, objetivamente, estas gestando a un bebé humano, estas siendo una completa mujer al respecto.-

Sam enarcó una ceja, y trató de mantener la sonrisa de su cara.-Bueno, Dean, gracias por el maravilloso diagnóstico. Dime, ¿Conseguiste la licencia médica antes o después de tu doctorado? -

-Que gracioso.- dijo Dean sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. -No soy médico, pero internet es un sitio estupendo. Todo está allí, ya sabes. Incluso leí un artículo acerca de tipos que creen que las chicas embarazadas están calientes. -

Sam se encogió de hombros, sin ver el punto. -¿Y?-

-Porque la barriga enorme es como… algo erótico para ellos, si me entiendes- Dean termino en voz baja como si alguien, además de Sam, pudiese escucharlo.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una breve risa.-Oh dios mío Dean ¿Qué demonios estabas mirando?-se volvió a reír un momento antes de calmarse y echarse hacia atrás .Sonrió a Dean ladeando la cabeza.-Sabes...-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dean echándole un rápido vistazo.-¿Qué?-

La sonrisa de Sam creció y negó con la cabeza.-Nada-se llevo la mano a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearse la punta del pulgar.

-Si, claro, nada-murmuro Dean volviendo a mirarlo.-Vamos Sam, si te vas a quedar mirándome ,por lo menos deberías decirme porque.-

Sam se incorporó y se inclino hacia delante para deslizar una mano por la mejilla de Dean y luego peinar con los dedos el corto pelo.-Eres hermoso- Apoyo los pies en el suelo y se deslizo mas cerca.-Te amo- besó a Dean suavemente en la mejilla y luego movió la boca, provocándolo, hacia el lóbulo de la oreja.

Dean gimió, y dejó que le caer la cabeza hacia atrás antes de recordar dónde estaba. Se incorporó y se sacudió a Sam. -Vamos Sam, ahora no. Estoy conduciendo.-

Sam suspiró y apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de Dean para mirarlo fijamente. -Absolutamente precioso. A veces creo que soy el hombre más afortunado-

Dean levantó una ceja. -¿Sólo a veces? ¿Cuando no es así? -

Sam levanto la cabeza y volvió a moverse para apoyarse contra la puerta. Se encogió de hombros.-No se. Cuándo recuerdo lo maravilloso que soy y pienso que tú eres el más afortunado. -

Dean resoplo y sacudió la cabeza.-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? -Pregunto, tratando de mantener su mente en la carretera, lo que se había convertido en una tarea titánica desde que Sam había subido los pies a su regazo y rozaba lentamente su entrepierna.

-Depende. ¿Está funcionando? -

Dean asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. -Claro que si.-

Sam hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el volante.-Entonces, detente. No vamos a encontrar otro motel en kilómetros.-

-¿Es... es seguro?- preguntó Dean, mirando hacia abajo en donde la mano de Sam estaba sentada sobre su estómago. -Para el bebé, quiero decir.-

Sam asintió. -Creo que sí. Las mujeres embarazadas lo hacen. Apoyo de la cabeza en la ventanilla y suspiró, esperando a que Dean que se detuviera.

Dean miró a Sam, y tomó una decisión que probablemente iba a lamentar por lo menos durante una semana. -Yo no lo creo, Sam.-

Sam salió disparado hacia adelante en su asiento. -¿No lo crees? ¿Por qué demonios no? Te lo dije, es seguro. -

-Para las mujeres-, le recordó Dean. -Las mujeres, Sam. Y dudo que ninguna de ellas lo haga en un coche. -

-No lo sabes- replicó Sam. -Joder, esto es ridículo. ¡Tú me dejas embarazado, pero una vez que lo estoy, no quieres tocarme! ¿Que, plantas la semilla, pero no visitas el jardín? -

Dean miró a Sam con incredulidad. -¿De qué jodida tarjeta Hallmark sacaste eso , Sam? .Sabes qué, no importa. ¿De acuerdo? Al diablo con esto, no voy a discutir con una maldita chica con síntomas del síndrome premenstrual en mi coche. -

Sam se acercó y le golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza . -¡No soy una chica! Y si tuviera síndrome premenstrual, no estaría embarazado. ¡Ugh! -

Dean respiro hondo un par de veces, tratando de calmarse antes de decir algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo. Apretó el volante y pudo sentir como le crujían los nudillos.-Esto es solo un cambio de humor, Sam. Es solo eso. En cinco minutos estarás bien.-

Sam negó con la cabeza y metió la mano en el asiento trasero para agarrar su bolsa. Se la puso en el regazo y rebusco dentro de ella.

-Eso es, Sam-, dijo Dean suavemente, tratando de calmar a su hermano. -Come tu pepinillos y mantequilla de maní o pasta y atún, o lo que quiera que hayas traído.-

Sam saco una bolsa de papel de su mochila y se volvió a Dean. -Que te jodan, Dean-. Sacó un paquete de galletas Oreo, que a Dean le parecieron completamente apetecibles, hasta que Sam sacó la crema agria.

-Tu ,uh...tu no vas a juntarlos, ¿verdad? , preguntó mirando a Sam por el rabillo del ojo.

Sam abrió el paquete de galletas y luego la crema agria. -¿Hay algún problema con eso, Dean?-

-¿Qué? No, eh, no, mintió. -Puedes comer lo que quieras, Sammy.-

una oreo y la sumergió en la crema agria antes de acercársela lentamente a la boca. Se aseguro de que Dean lo estaba mirando antes de empujar la galleta entera dentro gimiendo de placer.-Y por cierto-, comenzó con la boca llena.-Es Sam-, entonces sonrió, con la crema y la galleta manchándole los labios.

….

Dean condujo entre la chatarra del patio con cuidado de no atropellar al nuevo perro de Bobby. Aparcó tan cerca de la casa como pudo antes de apagar el motor y meterse las llaves en le bolsillo. Miro a Sam y sacudió la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta la puerta y saltar fuera cerrándola tras el.-Los siento cariño-,le dio unas palmaditas al techo del impala y agacho la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.-¿Vienes?-

-¡Cállate! Sam saliendo del coche. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y siguió lentamente a Dean hasta la puerta principal. Dean golpeo y ambos evitaron mirarse hasta que Bobby respondió.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué demonios hacen por aquí?-. Preguntó Bobby, sorprendido, abriendo la puerta.

Dean le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y luego miró a Sam. -Nosotros...creemos que necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Podemos pasar?-

Bobby se hizo a un lado y dejo que los Winchester pasaran, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.-Sam, tienes un poco de algo en tu cara.-

-Oh lo siento-Sam se paso el borde de la manga por la boca haciendo desaparecer las migas de galletas.-Entonces ¿cómo te ha ido Bobby? Espero que la policía no te molestara mucho después de lo de Meg.-

Bobby arrugo la cara y sacudió la cabeza.-Nah. Todo fue bien. Me investigaron un poco, pero nada que no hayan hecho antes. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Los rumores dicen que el demonio se metió en John.-

-Uh, si-contesto Sam, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y con los ojos en el pentaculo en el techo. Tuvo una idea.-Hey Bobby esa cosa ¿Retiene cualquier cosa dentro?-

Dean miró hacia el techo, luego de vuelta a Sam. -Sam, ¿qué estás pensando?-

-¿Cualquier cosa como qué?-pregunto Bobby estudiando a los dos hermanos.-Maldita sea ¿No tendrán otra vez a una pobre chica ahí afuera ?No estoy seguro de que pueda ayudarlos otra vez.-

Sam sacudió la cabeza. -No, nada de eso. Bueno, más o menos. Soy yo. Creo que hay algo en mí. -

La mandíbula de Bobby cayó un poco y levanto una ceja.- ¿En ti? Pero...Jesús, Sammy ¿En qué te has metido esta vez? ¿Qué es?-

Sam comenzó, -Un..,-

-Yo creo que es un íncubo-, interrumpió Dean, no quería que Bobby escuchara lo que Sam pensaba que era.

Bobby miró a Sam, luego hacia abajo en su estómago, lo examinó como si pudiera ver en la cavidad abdominal. -¿Estás embarazado? Espera... ¿Tú crees que es un íncubo? Bueno, ¿Qué diablos cree Sam que es? -

-Yo creo que es un bebé real-, dijo Sam, no queriendo ocultar nada a Bobby.

-¿Con quién has tenido relaciones sexuales qué...?.y finalmente Bobby lo entendió .Lo unidos que había estado siempre Sam y Dean, y por supuesto, el hecho de que ahora que estaban en la carretera, Sam no tenia exactamente tiempo para aventuras de una noche, incluso si lo tuviera, no lo haría.-Oh-

-"Oh" es lo correcto -Sam sonrió.-Solo...si ves a papá en algún momento, no se lo digas ¿De acuerdo? Cuando se entere queremos ser nosotros quienes se lo digamos.-

Bobby se los quedo mirando un momento antes de apartar la mirada. -No, no se me ocurriría decírselo a John. Podría terminar siendo el que está al otro lado de una escopeta si se lo digo-

Tanto Sam como Dean se echaron a reír y la tensión entre ellos por fin se rompió.

-Si es una íncubo-, comenzó a Sam.-Y me coloco bajo el pentaculo , ¿Qué pasará?

-No serás capaz de salir-, contestó Bobby, simplemente. -Hasta que esté fuera de ti. Pero tú... crees que es un bebé de verdad ¿Tu bebé?

-Mío y de Dean, si.-

Bobby suspiró y pensó por un momento. -¿Hay una tercera opción? una menos... embarazosa.-

-Podría ser esquizofrenia -, ofreció Dean, pero Sam lo fulmino con la mirada y enseguida dio marcha atrás.-Pero, ya sabes, nunca ha mostrado ningún síntoma antes. Por lo que en realidad no es una opción seria.-

Bobby sonrió, miró a Sam y luego al pentáculo. -¿Estás listo para entrar ahí?-

Sam respiro hondo y miro nervioso a Dean.-Si no puedo salir de ahí, lo siento.-

Dean le sonrió y tiro de él en un abrazo, con la boca contra su oreja, para que Bobby no se sintiera muy incomodo, susurro.-Te quiero, Sam. Y si no puedes salir de ahí ,no te voy a querer menos por eso.-

Sam se rio entre dientes y apretó mas a Dean.-Y me llamas chica a echo un poco hacia atrás y rozo la mejilla de Dean con los labios. -Perdóname por gritarte en el coche.-

Dean se encogió de hombros rompiendo el abrazo y dando un paso atrás. Sonrió como disculpa a Bobby, quien se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, Sam, si vas a hacerlo, deberías hacerlo ya.-

-Tiene razón, Sam-, coincidió Bobby, dando un paso adelante. -Si tienes un íncubo dentro, tenemos que saberlo, y pronto, antes de que eso tenga la oportunidad de crecer.-

-¿Y sacarlo?-, pregunto Sam, como si se le hubiese ocurrido pensarlo por primera vez. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre tener que sacar al bebe, cualquier tipo de bebe que tuviera dentro.-¿C-como?-

-Bueno, este no es un caso ordinario. No estoy seguro, pero sería algo así como la versión masculina de una cesárea -, explicó Bobby. -Por supuesto, si se trata de tu bebé, tendremos que hacer lo mismo de todos modos.-

-¿Vas a abrirlo? Dean, no muy feliz con la idea. –Whoa ,creo que no.-

-Dean, está bien-, le aseguró Sam. -Estaré bien-. Se volvió hacia Bobby, y asintió. -Estoy listo.

-Adelante-, Bobby agitó la mano hacia el pentáculo.

Dean cambio de un pie a otro con ansiedad mientras Sam daba un paso y quedaba bajo la trampa.

Sam sonrió y abrió los brazos, como si dijera "Estoy bien". -No se está tan mal aquí. Pensé que haría daño o algo así. -

-Bueno, no estás tratando de salir aún-, dijo Bobby, simplemente.

-Correcto- .Sam respiró hondo, y asintió hacia Dean, quien lo observaba atentamente, el rostro lleno de miedo. -Dean, estoy bien. Cálmate .-

Dean asintió y sonrió antes de mirar a Bobby. -Así que ¿va a dolerle si trata de salir de ahí?-

Bobby se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, no lo sé. Vamos a tener que verlo, ¿no es cierto?-

Sam sonrió con optimismo y luego dio un paso adelante, un paso que lo llevo fuera del pentáculo.

Dean se quedo boquiabierto y miro a Bobby.- ¡Vamos hombre! Joder, estaba seguro de era un incubo.-

Sam rodó los ojos, y caminó hasta Dean. -Dean, te lo dije ... estoy embarazado.-

-Bobby ¿Qué demonios de probabilidades hay de que este de verdad embarazado? ¿Qué diablos podría hacerle eso a un tío?-exigió Dean dirigiéndose a Bobby.

Bobby se encogió de hombros, cogió una botella de la mesa y se la entrego a Dean.-Creo que vas a necesitar esto. Voy a conseguirte suministros durante nueve meses-camino por la habitación seguido por Sam y Dean.-Pueden investigar en mis libros si quieren. En realidad no estoy seguro de como ha pasado esto. Es el primer caso real que he visto.-

Dean sacudió la cabeza, y luego trago más whisky. -No. No, no es posible-. Se volvió hacia Sam. -No es posible. Quiero decir, siempre existe la opción de la esquizofrenia. Opción C. Mi favorita.-

-No, Dean-, afirmo Sam. -No estoy loco.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó la botella a la boca una vez más. -Sam, vamos. Creo que el término médico es…bueno, no sé realmente cual es el término médico, pero sé que no es una locura. ¿Médicamente insano? ¡Maldita sea Sam, no estás embarazado! ¡Uf! -bajó la botella y comenzó a pasearse, murmurando para sí.

Bobby se inclinó hacia Sam. -¿Estás seguro de que no es él quien está loco?-

Sam se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. -No se está tomando la noticia muy bien. Creía que sería yo quien estaría volviéndose loco. Quiero decir, yo soy el que tiene esta cosa en mí .-

-Bueno Sammy, la verdad es que todos los hombres enloquecen un poco cuando se enteran de que van a ser padres-, explico Bobby. -Dale tiempo, y por lo visto, un poco mas de Whisky y estará bien.-

Sam sonrió, luego se acercó a Dean, le siguió por toda la habitación, tratando de agarrarlo para calmarlo. -Dean, para. Está bien,¡ Tienes que parar. Dean! -

Dean se volvió hacia Sam, una expresión casi loca en sus ojos. -¡No estoy listo para ser padre! Especialmente contigo.-

La cara de Sam que se enfrento a el rápidamente mostraba dolor y trastabillo un par de pasos, tomado por completo por sorpresa. -¿Qué?

Dean rápidamente comenzó a disculparse. O por lo menos, lo intentó. -Sam. Sam, eso no es lo que quise decir. Sólo quería decir… Cristo, Sam, no te alejes de mí.-

-Bobby, ¿Tienes una habitación por ahí donde pueda descansar-, preguntó Sam, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.-Preferiblemente una con cerrojo-Se giró para mirar a Dean.

-Uh, sí-, contestó Bobby, tratando de mantenerse al margen de esto. -Subiendo las escaleras, segunda puerta a la derecha.-

Sam no dijo nada más, sólo pasó junto a Dean y corrió hacia la escalera, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres.

Dean siguió a Sam hasta la parte inferior de las escaleras, llamándolo detrás de él. -¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Tienes que dejar que me explique! Maldita sea Sam, por favor.-

Un portazo fue su única respuesta.

Dean suspiro y se volvió hacia Bobby apoyado en la barandilla. Respiro hondo y tomo otro trago de Whisky. –Bueno, considerándolo todo, creo que lo he manejado muy bien.-

¿Les está gustando? Sí es así me gustaria saber su opinión :3 Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los dos comentarios, se aprecian mucho

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Dean atrajo la frazada mas hacía él, envolviéndose con ella como si fuera un capullo. Quería dormir- necesitaba dormir- pero simplemente no podía hacer que sus ojos se cerraran. Rodó sobre su cama, liberándose de su frazada y sentándose. Entonces miro hacia su reloj y gruñó. Dos AM-Mierda.-murmuró. Miró alrededor de la habitación en la que Bobby le había dejado quedar. Sombría y húmeda. Como si alguien no hubiera estado en ella en años. Claro que probablemente era así,

Dean se froto los ojos y se incorporó. ¿Qué punto había en quedarse en la habitación si no iba a dormir? Abrió la pesada puerta, saliendo hacia el pasillo, mirando hacia dos lados. La habitación de Sam estaba al otro lado de la suya. Sintió la necesidad de abrir la puerta, despertar a Sam y tratar de arreglar las cosas con él ero sabía que su hermano necesitaba dormir.

-Mierda.-murmuró.

Suspiró y camino hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de abajo. Mientras se sentaba en el sofá y rodaba sus ojos.

-Si ya estabas aburrido arriba, estarás aburrido abajo también.-De todas formas agarro la almohada y descanso su cabeza sobre ella. Cerro sus ojos, intentando encontrar algo de descanso antes de lo que estaba seguro sería un largo día para él.

-¿Acaso Bobby no te dio una casa?-

Dean gruñó, su cabeza colgaba de un lado. Abrió sus ojos lentamente intentando ajustar sus ojos a la luz del sol que llenaba toda la habitación. Sam estaba frente a él, prácticamente devorando un tazón de Lucky Charms, solo llevaba una camisa y un bóxer.

-Bobby me dio una cama.-respondió Dean, tomando la almohada y tirándola hacia un lado.-Solo que no podía dormir.-

Sam continuo comiendo su desayuno, parando solo cuando una poco de leche se coló por un lado de su boca.

-¿Siquiera vas a poder mantener eso en el estomago?-le pregunto Dean, hacienda un gesto al tazón de cereal

Sam asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la boca.-Vomite hace unos minutos Dean.-

El rubio asintió ligeramente mientras chasqueaba la lengua, mirando alrededor de la habitación.-Gracias por la imagen. Así que ¿Dormiste bien?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, dejando el tazón ya vacío en la mesa entre ambos.-Si, dormí bastante bien.-

Dean sonrió, mientras suspiraba ligeramente y se echaba en el sofá, dando un ligero bostezo. Entonces miró a Sam, quien le estaba mirando de forma intensa.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu dijiste "Especialmente contigo" dijo Sam rápidamente, encontrándose con los ojos de Dean.-"Especialmente contigo"…Yo…Simplemente no lo capto…No…No lo entiendo.-

Dean suspiró, entonces le dio unas palmadas ligeras al sofá junto a él, una manera de decirle a Sam que se sentara junto a él. El castaño lo pensó por un momento, se levantó, rozando las rodillas de Dean y tomando asiento junto a él.

-Realmente no sé que quise decir.-admitió cuando Sam se sentó junto a él.-Sé que no quería que sonara de la manera que sonó…es solo…Sam, te amo. Te amo tanto. Tuve que esperar tanto para que me amaras también pero valió la pena.-

Sam se sonrojó, bajando su Mirada hacia el suelo, jugando con el borde deshilado de su camisa.

Dean cuando noto el rubor de Sam, entonces continuo.-Y ahora, vas a tener un bebé. Vamos a tener un bebé. Si fueras una chica cualquiera me largaría sin siquiera pensarlo pero tu…-su voz se paró por un segundo.-Vamos a tener un bebé.

-Eso dijiste-le interrumpió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.-¿Habrá un final para todo esto pronto o necesito conseguir mas cereal?-

-Vamos a ser padres. Sam, tienes veintitrés, eres demasiado joven para todo esto. Un bebé no es precisamente lo que necesitas en estos momentos. Siendo honestos, no es tampoco lo que yo necesito ahora mismo pero esto no es sobre mi. Después de esto, por los próximos dieciocho años o hasta que nuestro hijo o hija se mude nunca más vamos a estar solos. No vamos a poder quedarnos en la cama, ni salir de casería porque tendremos a alguien a quien cuidar, en quien pensar. Eso simplemente…simplemente me asusta Sam, a lo que estas renunciando. Deberías estar en Standford…con Jess.-terminó, mirando a su hermano.

Sam solo le dio una sonrisa triste, mordiéndose su labio inferior.-Dean, creo que ese barco zarpó ya. Zarpó hace mucho.-volviéndose a su hermano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre uno de los muslos de este lo suficientemente cerca para que no mirara hacia otro lado.-Dean no estoy renunciando a nada. Te quiero a ti y quiero a nuestro bebé. No estoy renunciando a nada.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Dean, sus ojos se movieron del rostro de Sam hacia su vientre.-No quiero que…-

-Estoy seguro.-le aseguró el otro.-Nunca he estado mas seguro, como cuando decidí que te quería a ti en mi vida para siempre.-Se acercó y rozó sus labios contra los de Dean. El toque fue suave, casi inexistente al principio hasta que Dean comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de Sam, acercándolo hacía él de manera mas intima. Sam presiono aún mas su boca contra la del rubio, buscando los labios del otro con su lengua. Inconscientemente se comenzó a balancear ligeramente sobre el muslo de Dean, Sam comenzó a excitarse bajo sus delgados bóxer.-Deseare poder tenerte ahora mismo.-bajando su boca por el cuello de Dean, succionando cada punto de este.

Dean gruño, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas acceso a su hermano.-Ten…tendremos que esperar. Hasta el motel.-movió su cabeza, empujando un poco a Sam. El castaño busco la boca del rubio nuevamente, jugando con el movimiento entre sus lenguas. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, desafortunadamente. No era así .

Un silencioso "Ahem" vino desde el otro lado de la sala. Entonces, otro, esta vez mas fuerte.

Sam rompió el beso rápidamente y giró su cabeza, viendo a Bobby al pie de las escaleras con una extraña mirada en sus pies.

-Ya veo que ustedes dos se reconciliaron.-murmuro Bobby, tratando de mantener los ojos fuera de esos dos.

Sam y Dean sonrieron tímidamente, Sam se ruborizo mientras se levantaba sobre Dean para sentarse a su lado.-Perdón por eso.-fue Dean quien se disculpo por ambos.-Las mujeres embara…Digo, algunas personas no pueden controlar sus hormonas.-

-¡Dean!-protestó Dean, dándole un golpe al brazo de su hermano.-¡No le digas eso!-

Bobby solo movió un poco su mano y luego asintió con la cabeza tratando de pensar en que decir.- Así que… ¿Quién quiere salchicha? Oh Dios, no quise decir eso…bien.., Tocino, ¿Quien quiere tocino?-

Sam gruñó, apretando sus ojos con incomodidad.

-¿Sam?- preguntó Dean, tomando a Sam de un brazo hacienda que le mirara.-¿Que pasa?

-Baño.- alcanzó a balbucear mientras prácticamente saltaba del sofá, corriendo hacia el baño.

-Tomare eso como un "no".-dijo Bobby, volteándose hacia Dean.-¿Y tu? ¿Ya desayunaste?

Dean asintió con la cabeza.-¡Hazme tocino Bobby!-exclamó animado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Booby rodo sus ojos, solo para seguir su camino hasta la cocina.-No me hagas ir a buscar la escopeta-

….

Bobby camino hacia el par de hermanos.-Bien, primero tenemos que descubrir cuando empezó…toda esta cosa del bebé. ¿Así que de cuantos meses estas Sammy?

Sam le dirigo una mirada a Dean, que le estaba mirando con algo de recelo.-No lo sé con exactitud.-

-Díficil de estimar entonces.-dijo Bobby tomando su asiento.-¿Alguna idea sobre esto?

-Yo tengo algo que tal vez nos pueda ayudar.-Dean se paró y se acercó hacia la bolsa de lona cercana a la puerta. Empezó a buscar dentro de los bolsillos de la bolsa, sacando lo que parecían ser unos cuantos papeles.-Imprimó esto de internet, cuando estaba en la computadora el otro día.-

-Bien, déjenmelo a mi.-dijo dando unas ligeras palmadas a sus rodillas.-Una vez que sepamos que está pasando, averiguaremos con lo que han tenido contacto y podría haber algo como esto.-

Dean comenzó a leer la hoja de papel.-Bueno el mea un montón y aquí dice que eso se ad entre las seis y ocho semanas de la concepción. Las nauseas matutinas entre las ocho y diez semanas.-

-Deam.-dijo Sam suavemente.-¿Podrías hacer esto mas embarazoso? Como si no fuera lo suficientemente raro ya.

-Oh, shh Sam.-le dijo Dean.-El hombre sabe que estas embarazado ,Sam.-le contestó Dean, refiriéndose a Bobby- Y por cierto fui yo quien te hizo eso. Así que un poco de silencio. Bien.-continuó.- La fatiga, entre las dos primeras y ocho semanas. Bien que mas…oh también dice sobre los cambios de humor, empiezan entre las seis y diez semanas pero pueden ocurrir entre cualquier momento del embarazado. Así que tenemos que fijarnos en eso.-bromeó Dean, sonriendo a Sam.-¿Alguna cosa mas Sam? Las imprimí todas.

Sam pensó por un momento. ¡Oh ¡ Los antojos!-recordó.

-Claro.-murmuró Dean cuando record las oreos y la crema agria.-¿Cómo podía olvidarlos? Antojos…bueno no dice nada sobre cuando comienzan solo dice que te hacen muy sensible al olor y al sabor, usualmente empiezan dentro de las ocho semanas.

-Yo no tengo eso.-le dijo Sam.

-Oh pff.-Dean bufó.-Apenas oliste esa Hamburguesa que te traje del Mcdonalds , vomitaste. Lo tienes. Bien ahora veamos.- Entonces Dean acercó una mano hacia uno de los pectorales de Sam y lo apretó.

-¡Ow!-se quejó alejando la mano de Dean.-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡No soy una chica, no puedes simplemente venir y apretarme el pecho Dean!-

-Quinta semana, los pechos pueden empezar a sentirse mas sensible.-leyó Dean del papel.-Dios esta cosa es genial, es como si fuera un calendario o algo así.-

Sam miró a su hermano incrédulo.-Si Dean, creo que es exactamente como un calendario. ¿Ya está Dr. Dean? ¿O aun hay alguna otra cosa embarazosa que agregar a la lista de síntomas?-

El rubio recorrió el papel con la vista.-Nop, creo que eso era todo. Así que por los números creo que apuesto por las ocho semanas. Estas entre la quinta y decima semana creo.

Bobby asintio con la cabeza en silencio.-Bien, entonces. ¿Dónde estaban hace ocho semanas? ¿Qué estaban…haciendo?

Sam deposito su cabeza entre sus manos, rascándose uno de sus ojos con cansancio.-No lo sé. ¿A que fecha estamos?

-Veintiocho de agosto.-respondió Dean, pasando una mano por el hombre de su hermano .Acercándolo mas hacía él para darle un beso en la sien.-Sam, ¿Estas bien?-

Sam asintió con cansancio.- Es…Estoy bien, solo algo cansando aun que no sé por que, es muy temprano aún.-

-¿Quieres volver a la cama?-preguntó Dean suavemente, acariciando uno de los mechones del rostro de Sam.

El castaño negó con su cabeza.-Estaré bien, Además quiero saber que esta pasando. Ocho semanas atrás….ocho semanas atrás era la segunda semana de Julio. ¿Donde estábamos el once de Julio?-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando mientras Bobby esperaba lo que tuvieran que decir.

-El cuatro de Julio estábamos en Fort Worth.-dijo Dean para comenzar con algo.-Dormimos todo el día el cinco, así que el sexto tuvimos que habernos ido pero ¿Cuando tuvimos…?-

-Santa fe.-dijo Sam suavemente.-El once estábamos en Santa Fe. En el hotel "La Fonda.-

-Bueno, ¿Que paso ahí?-dijo Bobby con entusiasmo.- ¿Por qué estaban allí?-

Sam abrió su boca para poder contestar pero se sintió tan cansando que prácticamente se desplomó sobre Dean, pestañando con cansancio.-Dean…estoy cansado. Cama-

Dean agarró a su hermano, transportándolo lo mejor que pudo mientras se paraba, entonces lo sostuvo por la cadera con un fuerte agarre.-¿Puedes subir las escaleras por ti mismo?-Sam simplemente negó con la cabeza. Entonces el mayor se giró hacia Bobby.-Volveré apenas lo acueste. ¿Está bien si vuelve a usar la habitación?-

Bobby asintió.-Claro que si.-Tragó saliva mientras se paraba del sofá.- ¿Necesitas ayuda para subirlo?-

Dean miró a Sam que prácticamente estaba colgando en sus brazos.-Bueno, me ayudaría si lo tomaras del otro lado.-

Juntos, lograron hacer que Sam subiera las escaleras lentamente pero seguro. Bobby abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras Sam lo ayudaba a entrar, poniendo a su hermano en la cama y levantando sus piernas para acostarlo.-Tan cansado…-murmuró Sam, estirando una mano hacía su hermano.-Mañana…mañana iremos.-

Dean se arrodillo junto a la cama de Sam, besando su mano extendida.-Iremos cuando te sientas mejor, ahora duerme Sammy. Yo y Bobby estaremos abajo, ¿Bien?-

Sam asintió cansadamente, solo cerrar sus ojos al instante.

Dean se paró, caminando hacia la puerta y Bobby.-¿Te importaría si nos quedamos otra noche? Creo que lo necesita.-

-No hay problema. No es como si otra persona pudiera venir y pedir una habitación.-dijo entre dientes.

-Gracias Bobby.-Dean cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala.

Una vez que volvieron a la sala, fue Bobby quien habló.-Así que, ¿Que estaban casando en Santa Fe? En el hotel me refiero.

Dean lo pensó por momento, acomodándose en el sofá.-Nada grande. Me refiero, nada que pudiera hacer que embarazara a mi hermano. Un simple fantasma, resulta que el hotel fue un sitio donde murió mucha gente asesinada. Un vaquero disparo a mucha gente en el lugar y luego lo lincharon

Bobby estuvo pensativo por unos minutos, dándole un sorbo a su café.-Eso no tiene sentido entonces. Tal vez estimamos mal la fecha, ¿Qué estaba haciendo una semana antes y después?

Dean tuvo que pensar nuevamente para poder responder la pregunta. Sam siempre era mucho mejor recodando donde habían estado y porque.-Una semana antes…Dios, la mayor parte del tiempo fue en la carreta, en el Impala y quedándonos en moteles, no hubo mucho que hacer durante esa semana. Pero hubo un poltergeist. Por eso estuvimos en Fort Worth. Una semana después… ¿Mierda que fue todo eso? Uh..,si algo relacionado con un ángel caído.

-¿Que?-preguntó Bobby con un interés repentino.-¿Donde? ¿Qué ángel?-

La mandíbula de Dean se abrió ligeramente.- Uh..¿Cual era su maldito nombre?...¡Rosier!-dijo casí seguro.-Creo que ese era su nombre, digo Sammy es mejor para toda esta cosa de recordar el nombre de los demonios pero estoy un ochenta por ciento seguro que ese es su nombre.

-¿Bueno?-Demandó.-¿Que pasó? ¿Donde fueron?-

-Bueno, no es que hubiera mucho que hacer.-Dean admitió.-Una familia en Colorado clamaba que su hijo estaba poseído. Fuimos y hablamos con el chico, él dijo que era Rosier, el ángel caído. No supimos que hacer pero antes de que pudiéramos hablar con la familia el chico saltó del techo del departamento. Nos fuimos bastante rápido del pueblo despues de eso.

Bobby suspiro, dando otro sorbo a su café. Entonces se paro y camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación, a una sección de su librería. Saco lo que parecía un libro grande. Una especie de enciclopedia del mal y de los demonios, entonces volvió hacia Dean.-Este es el mejor libro para buscar información acerca de demonios. Si ese es su nombre debería salir aquí.-Afortunadamente el libro tenía un índice y Bobby encontró el nombre de "Rosier" en este.-Bien, aquí esta: "Rosier fue un ángel caído, específicamente uno del segundo grado. Es el demonio asociado al…-paró en seco, dando una mirada hacia el rubio.

-¿Asociado a que?-Demandó Dean.-¿A que'

Bobby trago saliva, entonces continuo leyendo.-Al amor corrompido y la seducción.-

-Ciertamente algunos lo ven como así.-le dijo.-Lo cual sugiere que te mantiene en ciertos estados. Lo que digo es que este tipo, Rosier, lleva a los hombres y a las mujeres hacia el pecado carnal. Bueno y digo…supongo que ustedes dos…ya sabes.-guiñándole.

-¿Uh?- pregunto Dean con confusión.-¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Si claro!...Um si, lo hicimos. Lo hacemos. Seguido. Somos jóvenes y todo…así que si, lo hicimos...en un motel de Colorado. -

Bobby cerro el libro, dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla a Dean.-Creo que este tipo es el responsable, cayeron bajo su hechizo.-le explicó.-Fue…ya sabes, ¿Particularmente mas placentero en Colorado? Y por favor, ahórrate los detalles.

Dean sonrió ligeramente, pensando nuevamente.-Oh si, definitivamente. Fue como, bueno como si estuviésemos poseídos o algo. Pero parecía mas como si estuviésemos drogados u otra cosa.

-Eso encaja.-respondió Bobby.-Definitivamente entonces metiste tu frijolito en la tierra de hojas de Sammy, agradécele a Rosier.

Dean simplemente gruño, dejando caer su rostro en sus manos. Sam definitivamente no iba a estar feliz con todo esto.


	5. Chapter 5

****Este capitulo es mucho más cortito, lean la nota al final del capitulo :)

**Capitulo cinco**

Sam estaba llorando otra vez. Bueno, en realidad, sollozando era probablemente la definición más exacta. De cualquier forma, por primera vez en los últimos días, Dean pensaba que este momento realmente se lo merecía.

-¿Un demonio?- grito Sam, agarrando a su almohada. -Pero... ¿por qué Dean? ¡No le habíamos hecho nada a ese chico.¡ Casi me estranguló! -

-Pensamos que ocurrió en ese momento-, explico Dean en voz baja, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Sam. -Ahí fue cuando te hizo algo, hizo que fueses capaz de quedarte embarazado .Después, por supuesto, tuvimos , a dios gracias, relaciones sexuales, y yo...bueno...-

-Me dejaste embarazado-. Terminó Sam, golpeando a Dean en el brazo. -Maldita sea, Dean, no podías haber usado un condón ¿verdad?-

-Nunca uso condón "Don de repente sexo seguro "tu tampoco los usas-, espeto Dean devolviendo el golpe en el brazo de Sam.-Pero Sam, discutir no va a solucionar este problema. Quiero decir, todos estamos contentos, felices de tener a este bebe. Sigue siendo nuestro Sam, sigue siendo mío .Solo tuvimos un poco de ayuda de un ángel caído.-

Sam trató de sonreír entre lágrimas, pero otras lágrimas se desbordaron, y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Trató de calmarse, tomando enormes tragos de aire. -Dean... Dean, no puedo respirar-, trató de incorporarse, pero cuando lo hacía, sólo le costaba más respirar. –Dean.-

Mierda. Sam no había tenido uno de estos ataques desde que tenía doce años y mató a su primer hombre lobo. ¿Que había hecho papa? trato de pesar. Agarro a Sam y tiro de él hasta colocar su espalda contra su pecho.-Sam escúchame. Puedes respirar. Puedes respirar.

Sam sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejarse de él. -¡Dean!-

-Shh-, dijo Dean suavemente, meciéndolo hacia atrás y adelante. -Vamos, sigue mis indicaciones. Escúchame respirar, siente mi respiración. Tienes que calmarte. Coge una respiración profunda, Sammy-. Apretó suaves besos suaves en la parte posterior del cuello de Sam, todavía meciéndolo, todavía tratando de calmarlo. -Está bien, Sammy. Todo irá bien. Shh. -

Pronto, la respiración de Sam volvió a la normalidad. Se incorporó tenso sobre el pecho de Dean, con los dedos excavando en sus muslos, pero al menos podía volver a respirar. -Dean...-

-Estoy aquí-, dijo Dean suavemente, paseando las manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Sam. -Todo irá bien. Podemos hacer esto. Podemos superar esto.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, y se apretó aún más contra Dean. -Tengo miedo-, admitió en voz baja, la cabeza caída hacia adelante. -Tengo miedo, Dean.-

-Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento-, Dean se rio en voz baja.-Sammy lo siento. Sobre todo esto. Yo...debería haber creído en ti. Debería haber investigado a ese tío cuando tuvimos ocasión .Lo siento-Presiono otro beso en el cuello de Sam .-¿Me perdonas?-

Sam asintió con la cabeza y se volvió un poco en su regazo, por lo que podría enfrentarse a Dean. -No es tu culpa. Presionó un suave beso en la boca de Dean, alejándose después de un momento. Sonrió a Dean, luego miró a su estómago. -¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- Preguntó el niño, como si pudiera contestar. -Y qué-, se volvió a Dean, -¿voy a hacer contigo?-

-¿Conmigo?-. Preguntó Dean, con fingida sorpresa. -¿Por qué, no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir-. Sonrió a Sam, y le aparto el flequillo de la frente. -Necesitas un corte de pelo, Sammy.-

-Es Sam-, corrigió. -Y no. Mi pelo está muy bien de la forma en que está. No me gusta llevarlo corto, ya lo sabes. Y te gusta mucho -, recordó a Dean. -Dijiste que te daba algo a qué aferrarte.-

Dean sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. -Hablando de eso ...-

-¿Sí?- Sam sonrió, bastante seguro de saber a dónde se dirigía Dean con eso.

Dean se encogió de hombros.-Tal vez quieras...-

Fue interrumpido por boca de Sam sobre la suya, presionando la lengua insistentemente en sus labios. Dean gimió, y abrió la boca, la lengua de Sam se deslizo dentro .Mientas sus bocas se movían juntas, las manos de Sam se deslizaron hasta el borde de la camiseta de Dean y los dedos encontraron rápidamente un pezón. Dean gimió otra vez, y levanto las manos para enredarlas en el pelo de Sam, tirando de él en más de cerca.

Sam rompió el beso agarrando el dobladillo de la camisa de Dean y tirando de ella, los ojos rastreando la dorada piel. -Te deseo.-

-Me tienes-, dijo Dean y le quitó la camisa a Sam, mojándose los labios. -Vamos Sammy, follame.-

Sam cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener el control. Comenzó a presionar besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Dean, bajando por su cuello y luego por el pecho. Fue bajando por el cuerpo de Dean, lamiendo y mordiendo cada nueva parte de piel que podía alcanzar. Cuando llego a su estomago, miro a Dean, mojando su lengua en el ombligo.- ¿Lubricante?-, pregunto antes de empezar a desabrocharle el cinturón. Entonces, vio a un tubo de aspecto familiar sobresaliendo del bolsillo del jeans. -Viniste preparado.-

Dean se encogió de hombros. -Ya me conoces, Sammy .Boy Scout hasta que muera.-

Agarrando el tubo de lubricante y colocándolo a un lado un lado, Sam empezó a tirar hacia abajo de los vaqueros de Dean, Dean levanto sus caderas para ayudarlos a salir. Cuando Dean perdió los vaqueros, Sam lo miró levantando una ceja. -¿Sin ropa interior?

-¿Qué?-, se defendió Dean. -Te lo dije, los Boy Scouts.-

Sam solo rodo los ojos y se sentó en la cama para empujar sus propios bóxer por sus caderas y quitárselos .Dándoles una patada se movió hacia el cuerpo de Dean para besarlo con insistencia, las lenguas moviéndose juntas, casi chocando los dientes. Busco a tientas el tubo de lubricante y lo abrió de un tirón .Tuvo que romper el beso para embadurnase la mano, pero una vez lo hizo, volvió a Dean. Deslizo una mano entre ellos para presionar dos dedos contra la entrada de Dean.

Dean rompió el beso, jadeando.-Hazlo ,Sammy. Por favor, hazlo de una vez...-, su voz se quebró y arqueo la espalda ligeramente cuando los dedos de Sam llegaron automáticamente a ese lugar en su interior. Dio un pequeño grito cuando los dedos masajearon su próstata y cerró los ojos ..-

Sam se inclinó hasta su oído. -Shh, Bobby puede escucharte.

Dean asintió con la cabeza con furia, y comenzó a mover las caderas contra Sam, follandose a sí mismo con los dedos. -Sam, Sam ... ahora. ¡ya! -

San saco rápidamente los dedos y se unto a sí mismo con el lubricante que tenía en la mano. Se coloco sobre las rodillas y agarro las piernas de Dean para llevarlas hasta sus hombros. Posicionándose, se deslizo en Dean, entrando hasta el fondo enseguida.

Dean dejo escapar un roto grito ahogado, gimiendo mientras Sam comenzaba a bombear sus caderas. -S - Sam. Sammy, tengo que...-

-Hazlo-, rechino Sam entre dientes, bombeado de sus caderas, duro y rápido. -Hazlo, Dean. Tócate a ti mismo. Vamos, Dean. -

Dean dejo escapar un gemido cuando envolvió la mano alrededor de su erección .El liquido preseminal se había ido reuniendo sobre su estomago y, usándolo como lubricante, movió rápidamente la mano, al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Sam. Iba a ser demasiado rápido, demasiado corto si seguían a ese ritmo, pero ambos estaban demasiado idos para preocuparse.

Dean movió la cabeza atrás y adelante sobre la almohada mientras se acercaba al borde. Tratando de mantenerse tan en silencio como le fuera posible, su labio atrapado entre los dientes, empezó a sangrar un poco. –Sammy .Sammy, no puedo aguantar.-

Agarrando en las piernas de Dean, Sam se tensó y aceleró sus embestidas, golpeando la próstata Dean casi todo el tiempo. -Entonces no lo hagas. Córrete, Dean. Para mí. -

Apretó los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido salía del fondo de su garganta. Sus caderas se alzaron contra su mano y se corrió sobre el puño y su estomago. Siguió acariciándose a través de las replicas, y se quedo allí, mirando a Sam terminar con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sam movió una mano hacia abajo, arrastrando los dedos por el lio en el estomago de Dean y los llevo de nuevo a sus boca para chuparlos con avidez. Gimió cuando el sabor de Dean estallo en su boca y cerró los ojos suavemente. Su mandíbula cayó ligeramente a medida que las embestidas cesaban y Dean sintió propagarse el familiar calor en su interior. Sam gruño y bombeo sus caderas un par de veces más hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia delante. Soltó las piernas de Dean que volvieron a caer sobre la cama .Sam logro mantenerse solo unos segundos más, antes de caer el también.

-Joder-, resoplo Dean, volviendo la cabeza para hacer frente a Sam. -Eso fue increíble. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Y el bebé? -

Sam asintió con la cabeza, y se acurrucó en la almohada. Tanteó a ciegas por el borde de una manta para tirarla sobre ellos, haciendo caso omiso de la necesidad de una ducha. Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto, antes de que Sam se echara a reír.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Dean, casi sin aliento. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Sam negó con la cabeza, rodó más de la mitad encima de Dean y apoyo la cabeza sobre su barbilla. -Seguimos sin usar un condón.-

Dean se rió de eso, y le plantó un beso en la cabeza de Sam. -¿Crees que Bobby nos ha oído?

-Oh, definitivamente.-

….

-Así que, ahora, Dean, tienes que escuchar esto. No voy a estar aquí para hacer esto por ti, así que tienes que escuchar -, ordenó Bobby. -Necesitarás una cuchilla limpia, muy muy afilada. Esterilízala antes de usarla. -

Dean asintió con la cabeza y miró a Sam, que estaba escuchando atentamente. No podía creer que iba a tener que cortar a Sam para sacar a su hijo. Sonaba demasiado peligroso para él.

-¿Cómo debería esterilizarla?-, preguntó Sam. Supuso que si Dean no iba a prestar ninguna atención, el debería hacerlo.

Bobby se encogió de hombros. -De muchas maneras. Hirviéndola en agua. Sosteniéndola sobre una llama. Frotándola con alcohol mezclado con agua. Chicos deberían saber cómo hacerlo. Ahora Dean, no tienes que cortar muy profundo. Si cortas muy profundo, corres el riesgo de lastimar al bebé, o peor aún, a Sam.-

Dean volvió a asentir, y miró a Sam. -Sam, yo no ...no puedo hacer esto.-

Sam miró a Dean confundido.-Dean, te lo dije, todo irá bien. Vamos a sacar a este niño...-

-No, Sam-, interrumpió Dean. -No puedo cortarte y abrirte. No lo haré. -

Sam se incorporo en su silla y se inclino hacia Dean.-Dean, tienes que hacerlo. Eres mi única esperanza. No podemos ir a un hospital a hacer esto .-

Dean sacudió la cabeza. -No puedo, Sam. Lo siento. Conseguiremos a alguien más para hacerlo. Encontraremos una matrona o algo así, pero no puedo abrir a mi hermano. Podría matarte.-

-¿Una matrona?-, repitió Sam. Dean, no puedes decirlo en serio. ¡Ninguna matrona va a abrir un hombre! -

-Puedo entender que estés nervioso, Dean-, empezó Bobby.-Pero Sam tiene razón ¿Crees que alguna matrona ha a hacer esto por ti? Tienes que ser tú, Dean.-

-Bueno, ¿y tú?-. Preguntó Dean, dirigiéndose a Bobby. -Parece que sabes cómo hacerlo. Puedes. Vendremos aquí. -

Bobby sacudió la cabeza con furia. -¡Oh, no, yo no¡ . Sólo puedo hacer esto en la teoría. Nunca he tenido que hacerlo antes. Pero...pero sí sé de un hombre que puede ayudar .-

-¿Sí?-, preguntó Dean, interesado. -¿Ha hecho este tipo de cosas antes?-

-Bueno-, comenzó Bobby lentamente.-Ese tipo, no estoy diciendo que haya asistido a un verdadero parto por cesárea, pero sé que ha sacado a unos cuantos bebes del vientre de un demonio antes.-

Sam asintió con la cabeza, y luego miró a Dean. -Suena bien para mí. Quiero decir, ¿es un buen tipo Bobby? ¿Nos ayudara? -

-Me gustaría pensar que sí-, contestó Bobby. -Es un buen tipo. Me saca de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo que estoy con él, pero creo que ustedes dos podrán soportarlo. -

-Hey siempre y cuando no sea yo el único que tenga que hacer esto-dijo Dean.-¿Dónde está? quiero decir ¿está en Dakota del sur?-

-Está muy cerca en realidad-, contesto Bobby alzando la vista cuando se oyó un crujido en el piso.

-Hola, chicos-. Un hombre dio un paso desde la cocina a la sala.

Sam y Dean se miraron entre sí un poco boquiabiertos.

-¿Papá?

Hagamos un trato, ustedes me dejan cinco comentarios y mañana mismo subo otro capitulo :)


	6. Chapter 6

John dio un paso dentro de la habitación, con las manos dentro de los vaqueros.-Dean. Sam.-les saludó.

-¿Bobby?-preguntó Sam con enfado, girándose hacia el hombre sentando alrededor de la mesa.-¿Llamaste a nuestro padre?-

-En realidad Sam, Dean me llamó.-respondió John.-Él dijo que pensó que habías sido atacado por un demonio y que vendrían a casa de Bobby.-

-¿Llamaste a papa?-le pregunto Sam sin creérselo, golpeando a Dean en el brazo.-No puedo creer que le llamaras ¡Sin siquiera decírmelo!-le gritó con enfado.-No lo necesitamos, Dean.-

John comenzó a desplazarse en la habitación.-Por lo que oí, me necesitas Sam.-

El castaños e empujo a si mismo del sofá, arremetiendo con su mirada a John.-No te necesitamos. Podemos a encontrar a otro persona cualquiera menos tu.-

-Sam entiendo que estés molesto…-

-Molesto ni siquiera comienza a describir como me siento respecto a ti.-exclamó Sam con enfado en su voz.-No te necesitamos.-

Dean camino hacia su hermano y su padre, tratando de meterse entre los dos.-Sam, no le hables a esa de esa manera. Papá, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

John bajo su vista al suelo, si no fuera por la barba en su rostro habrían notado que se sonrojo un poco.-Cuando estaban…arriba. Bobby me conto…bueno, me conto lo que sabía.-

Bobby dio una mirada a los tres Winchester, entonces trago lentamente.-¿Saben que? Yo uh creo que iré al pueblo por algo de café o algo. ¿Alguno quiere algo?-Ninguno respondió, entonces él solo asintió lentamente.-Me voy yendo entonces.- y con eso sus botas estaban ya fuera de la puerta.

-No puedo creerlo.-Dijo John apenas Bobby se fue.-Esto…esto es enfermizo.-

-Cállate.-dijo silenciosamente Sam. 

-Dean no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo le has hecho esto a tu hermano?-Continuo John.-Esto no esta bien, son hermanos. ¿No lo entienden?-

-Cállate.-Sam repitió, esta vez mas fuerte pero John simplemente lo ignoro.

-Y ahora, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta que fueron atacados por un demonio. ¡Sam está embarazado! ¿Qué estaban pensando? No pueden tener un hijo, especialmente no uno del otro.-

-¡Cállate!-gritó Sam, dándole un empujón a su padre.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!-gritó Dean, agarrando a Sam y haciéndolo retroceder antes de que pudiera intentar algo mas.-¡Hey Sam! Cálmate. No importa lo que él diga, ¿Bien?-

-¡Te odio!-gritó a John.-Tu…¡Tu nos dejaste! Y ahora solo vienes aquí y nos juzgas. ¡Tu no quieres ayudarnos, solo quieres arruinarnos!-

-Sam.-Dean le llamó mientras agarraba mas fuerte a Sam.-Para, ¿Bien? Tienes que para. Es nuestro padre, tenemos que darle una oportunidad. Esta bien, ¿Vale? Todo estará bien.-mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de Sam, acompañándolo hacienda que se Sentara en el sofá.-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres comer? ¿Dormir?-

Sam sacudió su cabeza, con dos ojos casi vacíos mirando hacia el suelo.-Estoy bien, y estaré mucho mejor cuando él se vaya.-

Jhon camino hacia sus hijos, sentándose frente a ellos.-No me iré, ustedes son mis hijos y me necesitan. Yo…Yo solo no entiendo como nunca lo note, debí saberlo. Soy su padre después de todo.-

-Papá, nos aseguramos de que no te enteraras.-le explico Dean.- Sabíamos que te dolería, así que no dijiste nada…Simplemente no sabíamos como decírtelo, lo siento.-

-Dean, no tienes por qué disculparte.-le dijo Sam, girándose a su hermano.-No hicimos nada malo. Ahora haz que se vaya, por favor. Si papá puede ayudarnos tenemos que dejar que lo haga, ¿Puedes papá?-

John asintió lentamente, mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente.-Creo que puedo, ya me he enfrentado con este tipo de situaciones antes, claro eran situaciones completamente diferentes, no me preocupaba tanto a quien estaba abriendo.-

Sam rodo sus ojos con sarcasmo.-No debería ser tan diferente esta vez entonces.-

John se paró, encarando a Sam con la Mirada.-¿Crees que no te quiero Sam? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Mierda ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar eso?-

Sam se paró también para enfrentarlo, Dean se paro también así no se sintiera tan estúpido siendo el único sentando.-¡Nos dejaste! ¡En el hospital! Estábamos heridos, papá. Estábamos gravemente heridos y tu simplemente te largaste y nos dejaste allí.- De la nada, Sam se llevó las manos a su boca, girando se rápido mientras salía corriendo hasta el baño.

La mirada de John siguió a Sam, solo para luego girarse hacia Dean.-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Las nauseas mañaneras.-le contestó Dean, asintiendo con su cabeza. Entonces suspiro, mientras se rascaba un poco la frente con su mano, obviamente cansando. Volvió a su asiento, esperando a que Sam regresara. Entonces decidió que Sam llevara todas las peleas por hoy, el solo se relajaría.-¿Cómo has estado, papá?-

John le sonrió a medias a su hijo, al menos uno de sus hijos quería tener una pequeña conversación con el. Entonces tomo asiento nuevamente, no estaba en ese lugar para buscar pelea, solo estaba allí por sus hijos que le necesitaban.-He estado bien, un par de cacaerías, lo usual. ¿Que hay sobre ti y Sam?...Um otra cosa además de…-

Dean asintió, entendiendo a que se refería.-Hemos estado bien, luego de salir del hospital solo nos relajamos un poco. Unas cuantas cacerías pero nada realmente especial.-

-Excepto por Rosier.- le record con voz suave.-Tal vez…Tal vez si yo hubiera estado con ustedes.-dijo con un hilo de voz.-Sam tenía razón, no debí dejarlos en el hospital. Si hubiera estado con ustedes todo esto no habría pasado, podría haberlo detenido.

-Sabes pá, no es como si fuera lo peor que nos haya pasado.-le dijo Dean.-Siempre dijiste que debía madurar, tomar algunas responsabilidades.

John miró a Dean con confusión.-Nunca dije eso.-

-Oh, entonces fue Sam.-rio entre dientes.- Bueno como sea, es como…"Wow", ¿Sabes? Bueno claro que lo sabes, tienes hijos.-

Jhon solo rio ligeramente, tratando de alejar ese sentimiento que le agujeraba el estomago, diciéndole que todo esto estaba mal.-Supongo…Solo…No puedo creer que mis niños serán padres.-pestaño con cansancio y luego suspiró.- Y sobre todo, que uno embarazaría al otro.-suspiro nuevamente.- Parecía como si fuera ayer cuando te encontraba durmiendo con Sammy.-

Dean simplemente miro a John. "Bueno, si no puedes con los temas serios y emocionales, usa los chistes. Son mas fáciles" pensó Dean para si mismo.- Te das cuenta Pá, eso por esa razón que estamos juntos. Que me dejaras dormir con Sammy y el hecho de que me hiciste usar esa camisa de color rosa cuando tenía cinco.

John puso su mirada en Dean, su mirada era sería. Hasta que entendió lo que su hijo estaba tratando de hacer diciéndole eso.-¡No digas eso Dean!-bromeó John, siguiéndole la corriente.- No me digas que esto no estaría pasando si la hubiera comprado en azul.-

-¿Comprar que en azul?-preguntó Sam, volviendo nuevamente en la sala. Mientras se limpiaba la boca con la muñeca, acercándose al sofá nuevamente y sentándose en el.

-Nada.-respondió Dean, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Sam.-¿Estas mejor? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Sam asintió, moviendo su mirada entre el brazo de Dean y la mirada extraña-avergonzada de John.-Solo es la estúpida nausea mañanera, estaré bien.-

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Dean.-Tenemos lo que sea que Bobby tenga guardado y lo que compraste.-

Sam negó con la cabeza.-Me estoy sintiendo cansando, creo que tal vez necesito otra siesta.-respondió con suavidad y con algo de vergüenza.-Es solo que…todo esto me cansa, saca mucha energía de mi.-

-Eso los sacaste de tu madre.-habló John casi automáticamente, sin siquiera pensar en que estaba interrumpiendo la conversación de Sam y Dean. Una vez se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se aclaró la garganta.-Digo…se cansaba mucho cuando los llevaba adentro, a ambos. Se la pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo. Debiste sacarlo de ella.-

-¿Si?-preguntó Sam con suavidad interesado en lo que John le estaba contando. Era la primera vez que su padre le comparaba con su madre.-¿Me parezco a ella?-

John simplemente asintió lentamente, sin muy seguro de saber para donde estaba yendo toda esta conversación. Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago.-Oh si. Se levantaba muy temprano, entonces vomitaba y luego comía toda clase de comidas raras que yo no podía entender, entonces iba y tomaba una siesta. Tuve que leer mucho para comprender todo aquello cuando estaba embarazada.-les explicó.

-¿Comidas raras?-preguntó Sam.-Cómo…¿Cómo que?

John pensó por un momento.-No puedo recordarlo muy bien. Algo de pepinillos con mantequilla de maní, eso si lo recuerdo. Aún me da un poco de nauseas recordarlo.-

-Bueno, trata de no mirar a Sam cuando come entonces.-Dean sonrió.- Pepinillos con crema de maní, atún con fideos secos. Y aun peor, Oreos con crema agria- 

-¡Hey! Esos ni siquiera los probaste, no puedes decir nada.-Sam se defendió.-A mi me gustan.-

Estuvieron en un extraño silencio por unos minutos, sintieron como la conversación simplemente se estaba acabando-Bueno, la conversación cómoda.- hasta que Sam finalmente se decidió a hablar.- ¿Nos vas a dejar de nuevo?-

-¡Sam!-dijo Dean en sorpresa.- No empieces ¿Vale?-

-¿Papá?-preguntó Sam nuevamente, esperando a que su padre le diera algo.

John se mordió el labio, dejando salir un suspiro. Aun sin responder le tomo un tiempo buscar una respuesta, entonces, cuando la tuvo, respondió.-No por ahora, No hasta que tengas…el bebé. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que ambos me necesiten.-

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Sam.-¿Lo prometes de verdad?-

John asintió.-Lo prometo, no importa que tanto desapruebe esto...Siguen siendo mis hijos, me necesitan.- 

-Te necesitábamos antes.-le dijo Sam con un hilo de voz, pero ambos hombres le escucharon. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo escucharon, elevo su tono de voz.-¡Y nos dejaste! Dices que no lo harás pero en el fondo lo sabemos, tal vez no sea hoy o mañana pero pronto te aburrirás nuevamente y querrás ir a cazar alguna cosa o ayudar a otras personas, y nos abandonaras.-

-Creo que no eres él mas indicado para hablar sobre abandonar a su familia, Sam.-le advirtió Jhon.-¿O necesitas que te lo recuerde?-

Dean dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos.-Dios, ¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo cada vez que están en la misma habitación? Iré a tomar algo-se empujó a sí mismo de sofá, caminando hacia la cocina, dejando a ambos hombres discutiendo.-O matándose el uno al otro.-murmuró.

-¡Es diferente!-se defendió Sam.-¡Me fui por la universidad! ¿Sabes qué papá? A la mierda con esto, no seguiré con esto. Elige, te marchas tu o lo hare yo.-

John sacudió su cabeza.-Ya te lo dije Sam, no me iré. No esta vez.- 

Sam solo frunció el ceño, entonces se levantó.-Bien, entonces yo lo haré.-caminó hacia la puerta de entrada con sus zapatillas puestas. 

John se giró hacia Sam, acercándose hacia la puerta y cerrándola de golpe.-Sam, no puedes irte.-

Sam puso su mirada en su padre, tan cerca suyo que su mirada le intimidaba.-Déjame salir papá.-

John sacudió su cabeza, manteniendo su mano donde estaba, asegurándose de que la puerta siguiera cerrada.-No dejaré que te marches, Sam. Esto…Esto es solo un cambio de humor o algo.

Sam giró sus ojos con molestia.-Dios, ¡No todo es un puto cambio de humor! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ahora déjame ir!-

Dean camino hasta la sala, con una botella de cerveza en su mano.-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-

Ambos miraron a Dean.-Esta tratando de marcharse.-fue John quien respondió.

-¿Sam?-pregunto el rubio, puso su la cerveza a un lado caminando hacia ambos hombres.-¿Es cierto lo que está diciendo?

Sam se llevó la palma de su mano hacia sus ojos , sacudiendo la cabeza.-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto.-repitió, sacudiendo su cabeza mas fuertemente, como si estuviera convulsionándose.

-¿Sam?-le llamarón John y Dean

Sam les ignoro.-No, no, no, no.-

Den dio un paso hacia adelante mientras que John un paso atrás, diciendo que lo mejor era que Dean manejara lo que fuera que le estaba pasando al menor.-¿Sam?- agarró las muñecas de Sam con las suyas, alejándolas de sus ojos y haciendo que le mirase.-Sam, esta bien. ¿Que está mal? ¿Que pasa?-

Sam miro a Dean, sus pupilas estaban tan dilates que casi estaban complemente negros.-¿Dean?

El rubio solo atino a asentir.-Sam, ¿Que esta pasando?

John por fin logro atinar y sacudir su cabeza.-No lo sé pero deberíamos llevarlo a su cama.-dio un paso hacia Sam, haciendo que este pusiera sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Dean hizo lo mismo. Muy lentamente lograron subir las escaleras, Sam era completamente un peso muerto sobre los brazos de ambos hombres. Finalmente lograron subir todos los escalones.- ¿En que habitación duerme?- preguntó John, girando lentamente a Sam

Dean apunto hacia la puerta.-Esta.-dieron un par de pasos, fue Dean quien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se dio cuenta que la cama estaba deshecha y que seguramente su padre ya se había dado cuenta de las cosas que habían estado haciendo, Dean automáticamente se ruborizo. Jhon solo le dio una mirada a su hijo, también estaba sonrojado. Sin decir nada lograron llevar a Sam hasta la cama, desvistiéndolo cuidadosamente tratando de no desvestirlo completamente. Una vez lo acomodaron, solo lo cubrieron con las mantas esperando que el castaño se sintiera cómodo.-Todo estará bien Sammy, estarás bien.-

-Dean…

-¡Va a estar bien!-exclamó Dean, acercando a Sam contra su pecho y abrazándole con cariño.-Va a estar bien.-

John solo asintió, sin animo de seguir discutiendo.-Debería llamar a Bobby, tal vez él sepa algo.-

Dean solo siguió sosteniendo a Sam, contra su pecho y mirando a su padre. Sus ojos brillaban, casi apunto de llorar.-Papá, él tiene que ponerse bien. Necesitamos…Necesitamos llevar al hospital, necesita ayuda, papá. No podemos hacer nada aquí. Él necesita… Él necesita necesita.-sus lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el pecho de Sam.-Necesita ayuda.-

John solo asintió, entonces se sentó sobre el colchón al lado de Dean, abrazándolo al rubio por los hombros, Dean abrazaba a Sam. Los brazos del menor estaban estirados sobre el colchón, como si no tuvieran vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

Bobby entró en la casa quitándose las botas. Miró alrededor de la sala de estar y lo que podía ver de la cocina. Volvió a comprobar fuera, para ver si estaban el Impala de Dean y la camioneta de John. Lo estaban. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

John apareció caminando por las escaleras con una mirada sombría en la cara. - Bobby.

Bobby asintió con la cabeza como saludo. - ¿Dónde están los chicos?

- Arriba - respondió John. - Sam... Sam está enfermo.

- Enfermo, ¿cómo? - preguntó Bobby, caminando hacia las escaleras. ¿Está bien?

John negó con la cabeza. - No lo sé. Estaba bien, y luego nos metimos en una pelea, y entonces él... No sé, Bobby. Está inconsciente. Nos preguntábamos si había algo en alguno de tus libros que nos pueda ayudar con esto.

Bobby se quito la gorra y se paso los dedos por el pelo. Encajándose la gorra, se encogió de hombros. - No lo sé, John. Quiero decir que podría ser cualquier cosa. Crees que tal vez, no se simplemente este ¿enfermo?

- Sam - se oyó gritar desde arriba.

John miró a Bobby antes de darse la vuelta y correr por las escaleras. - ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó, entrando a la carrera en la habitación. - Sam.

- Hola - dijo Sam débilmente. - Me desperté.

- Supongo que sí - dijo sonriendo John, acercándose a la cama. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sam estaba temblando, la mano que no sostenía Dean se aferraba a las sábanas, y estaba cubierto de sudor, pero se las arregló para sonreír. - Bien.

Dean, John y Bobby, todos al mismo tiempo, rodaron los ojos.

Sam se echó a reír, pero pronto se convirtió en un ataque de tos. Trató de incorporarse, para tratar de respirar con más facilidad, pero no sirvió de nada.

Dean se movió en la cama y volvió a frotar la espalda de Sam. - Está bien, sácalo. Sácalo.

Sam se llevo el puño a la boca y comenzó a toser con más fuerza, con la cara roja. - Estoy bien - dijo en voz baja, aún tosiendo un poco. - Estaré bien - se recostó contra Dean y se calmo. - Te lo dije.

- Sí, tener fiebre y un ataque de tos - comenzó Dean. - Eso es estar muy bien. Así es exactamente como quiero que estés.

Fue el turno de Sam para rodar los ojos. - Estoy bien. Dios, te llamaría "papá", pero desde que está aquí... Oh, hola Bobby ¿cuando llegaste a casa?

- Hace un par de minutos - contesto Bobby, tipografiando el daño en el cuerpo de Sam. El sudor le había empapado la camiseta, las venas de sus brazos estaban abultadas y sus ojos todavía se veían oscuros. - Estás infectado.

Sam y Dean levantaron la vista y John se volvió hacia él. - ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Dean, pasando distraídamente sus manos arriba y hacia abajo por el brazo de Sam para reconfortarlo.

- Bobby - dijo John advirtiéndole. - No se lo digas.

- ¿Papá? - preguntó Sam. - ¿Que no nos diga qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Me imaginé que era una infección - admitió John. - Pero no quise decir nada, no quería asustarte hasta que estuviera seguro. Ese fue hasta que aquí Bobby...

- Cállate, Winchester - espetó Bobby. - Tus chicos necesitan saberlo.

- Bueno, entonces que alguien nos lo diga - suplicó Sam. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tipo de infección?

- Del bebé - dijo Bobby. Chicos, ustedes mismos se metieron en problemas con ese Rosier.

Dean y Sam parecían confundidos mientras miraban a John.

- Lo que quiere decir, es que no creo que nunca se supusiese que ese bebe llegara a termino - explico John. - Rosier utiliza el bebe como una forma de llegar a ti Sam, para debilitarte. Tu amor lo esta contaminando, y el te castiga por ello.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron. - ¿Va a matar a mi bebé?

John y Bobby se miraron, y Bobby sacudió la cabeza lentamente. - Él bebé te va a matar a ti.

….

- Duerme otra vez - dijo Dean en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. - Sigue... es como si estuviera en una pesadilla o algo así. Llorando, gimiendo... No podía soportarlo más.

John asintió con la cabeza, y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras a en la espalda. - Todo va a salir bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Preguntó Dean, mirando a John. - Bobby dijo que Sammy va a morir ¿Y tú piensas que todo va a resolverse?

- Vamos abajo, Dean - dijo John en voz baja. - Bobby hizo la cena. No estoy seguro de qué, o si incluso es comestible, pero es algo.

Dean sacudió la cabeza. - Probablemente debería volver con Sam.

- Está dormido - le recordó John - Y tú necesitas comer. Te voy a ofrecer un trato...

- Papá, creo que soy un poco viejo para eso, no te ofendas.

- Si te comes un plato lleno de comida, no diré nada cuando te quedes despierto toda la noche, preocupado por la muerte - terminó John.

- ¿Cómo no te preocupa esto papá? - Exigió Dean. - Tu hijo se está muriendo, y no estamos haciendo nada.

- ¡No hay nada que hacer! - replico John con rabia. - Créeme, haría cualquier cosa en la tierra para ayudar a Sammy a mejorar, pero ahora, en este momento... no hay nada. Ahora, por favor, ven a comer algo. Sammy nos necesita fuertes.

- ¿No debería comer algo? - Preguntó Dean, mientras seguía a John por las escaleras. - ¿Mantenerle fuerte?

- Cuando se despierte, le daremos algo - respondió John, entrando en la cocina. - ¿Qué tienes para nosotros, Bobby?

Bobby levantó la vista del horno. - Pollo y papas fritas. Ahora, no sé, ni me interesa si se parece mucho o poco a la comida que te gusta, así que te vas a callar y comer.

- Sí, señor - dijo Dean en voz baja, tomando asiento en la mesa. Esperó hasta que el plato fue puesto delante de él y entonces comenzó a comer en silencio. John se sentó junto a él, y Bobby al otro lado. Mientras comía, Dean miró a la silla vacía, pensando que Sam debería estar allí con ellos.

- Dean - preguntó John, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. - ¿Estás bien?

Dean ni siquiera miró a John, sólo asintió con la cabeza, y siguió comiendo.

- Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Bobby a John en voz baja, sin importarle que Dean estuviese en la mesa.

John estaba observando Dean mirar la silla, pero se volvió a Bobby cuando hablo. - No lo sé. Nunca he tratado con algo como esto antes, sólo oído hablar de ello. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Dean comenzó a prestar verdadera atención cuando Bobby volvió a hablar.

- No hay mucho, honestamente - admitió. - Hay un par de umm... hechizos y pociones, demonios, si no me siento estúpido incluso diciéndolo después de que todos los años que he estado haciendo esto.

- ¿Pociones? - repitió Dean, todavía sin mirarlos. - ¿Qué haría eso?

Bobby se encogió de hombros. - Dependería de que poción, ¿no es así, Dean? - Se giró de nuevo a John. - Siempre queda la opción de un buen exorcismo a la antigua.

John negó con la cabeza. De la manera que está Sam ahora... tendría que estar mucho más fuerte para pasar por un exorcismo y salir con vida. Y sólo va a estar más débil cuanto más esperemos.

- Bueno, ¿no podrías hacerlo más fuerte? - preguntó Dean, finalmente, volviéndose a mirar a los otros hombres. - ¿No puedes hacer algo o darle algo para hacerlo más fuerte para el exorcismo?

John se frotó los ojos, y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. - Dean, esto no va a ser un exorcismo simple. No como los que has hecho antes.

Dean soltó un bufido. - Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, papá, Sammy y yo hemos hecho un par de los malos. Bobby, cuéntale sobre Meg.

John levantó una ceja y miró a Bobby. - Sí, Bobby, háblame de Meg. ¿Qué tan malo fue?

- ¿Para ella o para nosotros? - preguntó Bobby, sólo medio en broma. - No sé. Para ella... estaba mucho más débil entonces que Sam, y sólo vivió durante aproximadamente un minuto después.

- Pero ella estaba destrozada - exclamó Dean. - Sam... Sam no lo está. Esa cosa esta haciéndole esto. Ella se cayó de un edificio de siete pisos y después recibió un disparo. Sam es fuerte. Puede sobrevivir a esto.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo? - preguntó John con sorpresa. - ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Sam porque crees que es lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Qué pasa si no lo es, Dean? ¿Eh? ¿Después que? Me has visto a lo largo de los años, Dean, me has visto culparme por la muerte de tu madre, y ni siquiera fue culpa mía. Si dejas que Sam muera, no lo superaras, y yo perderé a mis dos hijos.

- Papá, no tenemos otra opción. Si no hacemos esto, morirá. No importa lo fuerte que este o no, se ira. Tenemos que hacer esto. Por favor - suplicó Dean.

John bajo La cabeza y miró el anillo en su dedo. - No quiero perderlo.

- Lo sé, papá. Demonios, yo tampoco - dijo Dean. - Pero... ¿Realmente quieres ver cómo se va por lo que le está pasando ahora?

John miró a Dean. - ¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Dean asintió con la cabeza. - Déjame hablar con él. Quiero decir, soy su hermano mayor, puedo conseguir que haga casi todo lo que quiero.

John se echó a reír al principio, luego su rostro se puso serio. - Dime que no así como ustedes dos...

Dean entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, y sacudió la cabeza con furia. - Dios no, nunca le haría eso - Empujo la silla y se levanto de la mesa. - Se está haciendo tarde, creo que me voy a la cama. Si Sam está despierto, hablare con él sobre eso.

….

- ¿Un exorcismo? - repitió Sam con la cara llena de sorpresa. - ¿Hablas en serio? Oh Dios mío, es en serio.

Dean asintió y luego se acurrucó al lado de Sam. - Fue idea de Bobby. Papá dijo que no serías lo suficientemente fuerte, pero yo le dije...

- ¿Le dijiste? ¿Qué le dijiste? - Exigió Sam, mirando a Dean.

- Le dije que podías hacerlo, le dije que estarías de acuerdo - dijo Dean. - Quiero decir... puedes y lo sabes ¿no?

Sam cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero sonó más como un silbido. - No sé, Dean. Quiero decir, he visto lo que pueden hacer a la gente. No sé si podría pasar a través eso. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Algo más seguro?

Dean le dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto con una leve sonrisa en la cara. - Bobby dijo un hechizo o una poción. Creo que siempre podemos simplemente esperar. Es decir, solo faltan ¿que, treinta y una semanas? para pasar. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Dime que estas bromeando - dijo Sam. - Ni siquiera lo he podido hacerlo hoy, no creo que pueda soportar treinta y una semanas de esto.

- ¿Qué hay de treinta y una semanas de esto? - preguntó Dean, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y presionar sus labios suavemente contra los de Sam. Sam gimió en voz baja mientras la lengua de Dean trazaba su boca, antes de caer en el interior. Movió su lengua lánguidamente contra la de Dean, pero al poco tiempo, se retorcía incómodo. - ¿Sam?

Sam se quito la camiseta, sudando incluso más que antes. - Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo sudo mucho, debe de ser la fiebre.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a besar a Sam. - ¿Seguro que es sólo la fiebre?

Sam rodó los ojos. - Dios. Me estoy muriendo, y en todo lo que puedes pensar es en lo caliente que me pones.

- No digas eso - ordeno Dean volviendo a ponerse serio. - No te estas muriendo. No voy a permitir que eso pase. Sammy, el exorcismo... cuanto más esperemos, más débil estarás. Si hacemos esto, tenemos que hacerlo ya - Apoyo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sam y escucho su corazón. No puedo dejarte morir, Sammy. Por favor, hazlo. ¿Por mi? Puedes olvidar completamente que papá también quiere que vivas, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Solo... simplemente ignóralo y vive por mí.

- Dean ¿me estas suplicando? - pregunto Sam sorprendido. - Tú no me has suplicado desde...

¿Por mí? - Repitió Dean con ojos suplicantes.

Sam bostezó, se levantó un brazo y envolvió con ella a Dean. - Déjame dormir, Dean. - Estoy cansado.

Dean miró a Sam, y entonces recordó que John y Bobby estaban abajo. - Voy a ir a mi habitación, ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam asintió somnoliento y se removió ligeramente cuando Dean salió de debajo de su brazo y atravesó la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Sam una vez más.

- Te quiero, Sammy - dijo en voz baja, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

….

Cuando Sam se despertó, la habitación estaba a oscuras. La única luz provenía de la ventana donde la luz de la luna se filtraba por las finas cortinas. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, luego se sentó lentamente, un poco mareado, pero sentía como la fiebre había bajado. Se puso de pie, igual de lentamente, y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola. Se frotó los ojos, y después miró arriba y abajo por el pasillo. En realidad no sabía en que habitación estaba Dean, y no quería despertar a Bobby. O su padre, donde quiera que Bobby le hubiese escondido.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y encendió la luz. Se acercó al lavabo y se echó agua fría en la cara. Después de aliviarse y lavarse las manos, apago la luz y abrió la puerta. Estaba a punto de caminar de regreso a su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Bajó las escaleras, agarrándose a la barandilla para asegurarse de que no se caía si volvía a marearse. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, oyó a alguien hablar, probablemente en la cocina. Se detuvo, y se quedó escuchando. Esperaba que no fuera Bobby, porque se sentiría mucho menos incómodo escuchando a su propia familia.

- Sé que no lo has hecho en un tiempo Mary - comenzó la voz.

- Papá - dijo Sam en voz baja. Se sentó en el escalón inferior, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

- ... Pero creo que necesitamos tu ayuda. Missouri me dijo lo que hiciste por los chicos, en Lawrence. Salvaste a Sammy. Bueno, cariño, creo que es necesario que lo salves de nuevo. Mary, no puedo perderlo. Creo que ya me odia, pero no me importa. Deja que me odie, simplemente déjalo vivir. Por favor.

Sam oyó a John, sorber por la nariz y después aclararse la garganta.

- ¿Tu lo sabías Mary? ¿Podías ver lo que hacían? Sé que son mis hijos, mi carne y sangre, y que... que debería amarlo, sin importar nada más. Pero lo que están haciendo Mary... eso está mal. ¿No? Lo esta. No me importa que sean gay, en serio. Tú me enseñaste eso, Mary, pero no creo que ni siquiera tu puedes aprobar esto, Mary. Quiero aceptarlo, son mis niños. Son mis hijos y los quiero mucho a los dos.

Sam se mordió el labio, y de repente decidió que tal vez no debería escuchar estas cosas. Se movió para ponerse de pie, pero una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Sam? - preguntó Dean.

- ¡Shh! - dijo, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Qué estás escuchando? - preguntó Dean, sorprendido. - ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama de todos modos? Debes estar en reposo.

- Es papá - respondió Sam. - Está hablando con mamá.

Dean se sentó en la escalera, justo al lado de Sam. - ¿Qué está diciendo?

- Le pidió que me salvará. Luego dijo que no sabe cómo lidiar con nosotros - simplifico Sam.

- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Dean, confundido.

- Sí - respondió Sam. - Ya sabes, nosotros. Juntos. Ahora, shh, que quiero oír.

- ¿Es por mi culpa, Mary? - continuo John. - Tal...tal vez si hubiese hecho algo diferente. Conseguirles camas propias en los moteles, o... o... Dios, Mary, necesito tu ayuda. Quizás debería haberme vuelto a casar después de tu muerte. Nunca pude, pero tal vez debería haberlo hecho. A lo mejor ellos necesitaban una mujer en sus vidas. Quizás pasar más tiempo con otras personas, no haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo. El otro, eran todo lo que tenían. Sammy idolatra a Dean desde que era un niño, ¿fue eso? Yo simplemente... no puedo hacer esto solo Mary

- Tenemos que hablar con él - dijo Dean a Sam, moviéndose para levantarse.

- Dean, sólo lo avergonzaríamos - dijo Sam, agarrando la mano de Dean.

- Piensa que es culpa suya - le recordó Dean, tratando de levantar a su hermano. - Cree que podría haber cambiado lo nuestro.

Sam se encogió de hombros. - Tal vez podría tenerla.

Dean soltó la mano de Sam, dando un paso atrás sorprendido. - ¿Qué?

- Dean, no estoy diciendo que la tenga, no estoy diciendo que me enamoré de ti, porque compartimos camas de motel hasta que crecí demasiado - dijo Sam, en un ronco susurro. - Pero... tal vez ¿Sabes?

Dean suspiró, y luego asintió lentamente. - Lo sé. Pero tenemos que decirle que no fue eso lo que pasó. Tiene que saberlo, antes de que decida que es culpa suya - se alejó de Sam, atravesó la sala de estar y entro en la cocina. - Hola, papá.

John saltó, se limpió los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. - ¡Hey! Dean... ¿qué estás haciendo despierto tan tarde? O tan temprano, supongo.

- Papá, Sam y yo… No es culpa tuya - dijo Dean con rapidez, con ganas de sacarlo.

John se levantó de la mesa, empujando la silla. - No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Papá, te oímos - dijo Sam en voz baja, de pie detrás de él.

- Sam, deberías estar en la cama - dijo John. - Estás enfermo, ¿de acuerdo? Podrías morir. Vuelve a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

Sam sacudió la cabeza. - Papá, no podrías haber cambiado lo nuestro. Esto. Nos amamos el uno al otro.

- A la cama, Samuel - ordenó a John, de hecho, tratando de evitar tener esa conversación.

Pero Sam se quedo donde estaba. - No puedes simplemente empujar esto lejos, papá. No puedes esconderte de ello.

John negó con la cabeza. - A La cama, por favor, Sammy. Como si el bebé no fuera suficiente, ahora... sólo tienes que ir arriba.

- Lo amo - dijo Dean a John. - Él me ama. ¿Y sabes qué? Nosotros no esperábamos que aceptaras todo esto, y mucho menos de inmediato, ni nada. Sabíamos que no serías feliz. Pero nunca pensé que te echarías la culpa. No podrías haberlo evitado.

John se frotó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. - Debe haber habido algo. Yo... No sé. Cualquier cosa. Una cosa podría haber marcado la diferencia.

Sam sacudió la cabeza. - Papá, no. No funciona así. ¿Recuerdas todas las razones por las que dijiste que amabas a mamá? Es por eso que amo a Dean. Él cuida de mí, papá. Me protege, y es dulce y divertido y agradable, y piensa que su mundo soy yo, y yo lo amo. Lo habría hecho igual, no importa lo que hicieses.

- ¡No sabes si eso es verdad! - exclamó John

- ¡Ni tú sabes si no lo es! - respondió Dean. - Papá, solo... por favor. No te sientas culpable por esto. Por favor. Si no lo aceptas, esta bien. Creemos que esta mal, quiero decir que sabemos que va en contra de la ley. Sabemos que moralmente, no es correcto. Pero ya hemos asumido eso. Hemos pasado por eso muchas veces. Una y otra vez. Tal vez deberías tomarte algún tiempo, también.

John se secó con furia en sus ojos, tratando de no llorar delante de sus hijos. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado haciendo esto? Y lo juro por Dios, Dean, si me dices, cuando Sam tenía incluso un día menos de dieciocho años...

- No lo tenía - interrumpió Sam.

Dean miró a Sam, luego volvió a su padre. - No lo tenía. Tenía… fue después de que regresé y lo busque en Stanford. Ambos éramos adultos que consentimos libremente.

John asintió. - Eso lo hace... mejor, supongo.

Dean y Sam asintieron.

- Viéndole ya el lado bueno, eh papá.

John trató de sonreír. - ¿Estás seguro de que no fui yo?

- Sí - insistió Sam. - Papá, eres un buen padre.

- Sí, claro - gruñó John, rodando los ojos. - Sam, cada vez que estamos juntos me dices lo mucho que me odias por criar a dos chicos como lo hice.

Sam se sonrojó ligeramente y miró al suelo. - Sí, quiero decir, yo... yo quería una infancia normal. Quería quedarme en un solo sitio. No sé lo que quería, ya no. Pero papá, cuidaste nosotros, no importa cómo. Nos diste lo que necesitábamos, y nos educaste... quiero decir que creo que somos buenas personas. No, sé que lo somos. Y tú también. Creo que mamá sería feliz por la forma en que resultamos. Todos nosotros.

- Lo seria - acordó Dean. - Se que lo seria. Y tú también lo sabes, papá.

John se quedó inmóvil por un momento, antes de asentir lentamente. - ¿Los dos querían esto?

Sam asintió, seguido por Dean.

John asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, luego respiró hondo. - Bueno. Bueno, me alegro. Me alegro de ambos hayan encontrado tanto amor tanto como yo le tenía a su madre. Eso es un montón de amor - sonrió a sus hijos, entonces recordó que Sam estaba levantado. - Sam, vete a la cama.

Sam sonrió. - Papá, tengo veintitrés. No puedes hacer que me vaya a la cama - bajo el brillo en la mirada de John, Sam se debilito. - Bueno, está bien, me voy. Pero me siento mejor. La fiebre ha bajado.

- Bien, eso es bueno - respondió John, y ambos pudieron escuchar la alegría en su voz. - Pero todavía necesitas descansar. Si no es por ti mismo, entonces por tu bebé. Vete a la cama, y si te sientes un poco mejor por la mañana, puedes levantarte.

- ¿Qué pasa con el... el exorcismo? - preguntó Sam, mientras todos salían de la cocina.

- Nosotros... hablaremos de eso - respondió John lentamente. - Mañana. Puede que llegue a ni siquiera ser una opción. Ahora la cama. A los dos.

- Sí, señor - respondieron al unísono. Mientras los dos comenzaban a subir las escaleras, John los llamó. - Dean... no sé cómo decir esto. Um... si quieres, puedes... quedarte en la cama de Sam. Pueden compartirla. Si lo deseas. Si él quiere.

Sam y Dean se sonrieron mutuamente y luego a su padre.

- Eso sería lo normal, papá. Pero gracias de todos modos.

- ¿Sam? - preguntó John confundido.

- Necesitamos descansar, papá - respondió Sam mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras. - Y no queremos asustarte, ya sabes, puesto que ya asumes que... bueno, cuándo subas y estemos arriba… Simplemente no queremos que tengas esa imagen en la cabeza.

John sonrió. - Gracias por eso. Pero llevas a su bebé, creo que voy a tener esa imagen en mi cabeza por un tiempo.


End file.
